Even Forever Ends Eventually
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: His health had been fragile for a long time and he knew he was high risk for lung cancer. Still nobody could have imagined that it would happen so suddenly or maybe they did and didn't want to think about it. Unfortunately these things tend to sneak up on you. Which is exactly how it turned out when the first heard the word "terminal". Major character death!
1. Prologue: Sickness

Hospitals had always been Tony's least favorite place in the world. He would rather be in the field at a horribly gruesome crime scene. He hated the smells, he hated the sounds, he hated hearing codes and machines screaming, but most of all he hated people crying over their lost loved ones. Yes he hated hospitals more than anything else in the world and always had, but today he especially hated them. He especially hated Bethesda and he even hated Dr. Pitt. His chest tightened and another coughing fit took over his body. He noticed the elderly man next to him frantically jumped up and ran over to a seat across the room. Seemingly forgetting that they were in the Pulmonology waiting room. Then again coughing did spread germs and that old man looked pretty sick. "Jesus Christ!" Tony thought to himself he probably would be looking like that in a few months. Maybe even sooner. If he was lucky enough to be alive by then.

"Tony DiNozzo?" Dr. Pitt's nurse called.

* * *

Tony pulled himself up and staggered towards Dr. Pitt's office. He made it about halfway back before yet another coughing fit attacked his body. Just his luck this was one of the more powerful ones. In fact it may have been the most powerful one he had suffered. He found his vision growing tunneled and his legs felt like spaghetti. He could feel his knees get out from underneath him. He braced himself and grabbed the coffee table on the way down. The nurse rushed over and helped him stand. She helped him back to the office and then Dr. Pitt helped him up onto the exam table.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Well I practically had to be carried in here because of a coughing fit." Tony snarked.

"I know but what exactly are your symptoms?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"I have been having between three and ten coughing fits a day for the past two weeks or so. I have been experiencing shortness of breath for the past month." Tony explained.

"Have you coughed up any blood or dark yellow or brown mucus?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"It's been mostly yellow." Tony admitted.

"And when did this start?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Two weeks ago." Tony admitted.

"Tony you just called last night. You need to be more careful with your health." Dr. Pitt reminded.

"I know" Tony sighed.

"I am going to run a few tests but we are at capacity. So I am going to send you home in the meantime. Can I count on you to follow the rules?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"I will be good." Tony replied.

* * *

Dr. Pitt drew blood and took an x-ray of Tony's chest. He gave Tony some medication for the meantime and ordered him to high tail it back to the office as soon as he called with the test results. He must have reminded Tony to take it easy about fifty times before making it out of the office. Tony knew that Dr. Pitt wanted him to stay home and preferably in bed, but he did not want to raise any suspicions. Besides he had been going to work with his shortness of breath and coughing fits for weeks now. Surely he could handle it. He had to. He didn't have an explanation for being gone yet but he damn sure needed to think of one before he ended up in the hospital with whatever the hell this was.

"You're late!" Gibbs barked as he entered the bullpen.

"Sorry I had an appointment." Tony apologized.

"Did you email me or Director Vance about it?" Gibbs asked.

"No sir it uh I just made it last night." Tony admitted.

"And you didn't have time to shoot us an email or make a call?" Gibbs questioned.

"No sir I over slept and I didn't have reception in the office." Tony replied at least he wasn't lying.

"Alright well don't let it happen again." Gibbs replied.

"I won't." Tony assured.

* * *

Tony walked back to his desk and collapsed into his chair. He was out of breath just from the walk from the elevator. He rested his head on his desk and prayed to God that whatever this was wouldn't get to the best of him in the office. He closed his eyes just for a minute but did not wake up until he felt McGee shaking his shoulders just a little too roughly.

"Pro... Probie?!" Tony coughed.

"Tony are you alright? You feel a little warm." McGee commented.

"Fine just hot." Tony lied.

"Alright well we have a case. Bishop and Gibbs are already heading down to the car but if you aren't feeling good you need to stay in." McGee explained.

"No way I don't need to piss Gibbs off again." Tony argued.

"Actually Gibbs is a little worried about you. I am sure he will understand." McGee replied.

"You've met Gibbs right? I am not taking any chances." Tony replied.

* * *

Upon returning from his lunch break, Dr. Bradley Pitt discovered Tony's X-rays were waiting for him on the table. They were still waiting for some of the blood work to come in but truth be told at the moment the X-rays were the most important thing. They would determine if Tony had pneumonia or if something more serious were going on. Tony was considered a double whammy when it came to the risk of lung cancer. While the former athlete had avoided smoking save for a few joints in college. He had damaged lungs and even more seriously his mother had died of lung cancer when he was a boy and the type she had was more than likely genetic. Dr. Pitt had begged him to get tested but he refused. He said he did not want anything else to worry about. The doctor withdrew the X-Rays from the envelope and hung them on his slide. What he saw made his stomach drop. Tony had spots on both lungs and both spots looked like cancer. He wouldn't know until he preformed the biopsy but things were really looking bad. He pressed the button on his intercom and called his assistant.

"Wendy?"

"Yes sir?"

"Please call Tony DiNozzo back in right away. He needs a biopsy as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Much to Tony's chagrin it started to pour when the team was about halfway to the crime scene. Being in the rain was the absolute worst thing for him right now but what could he do? He had come along and he didn't really have a good excuse to just sit in the car once they arrived. Three blocks from the crime scene a third coughing fit took over his body.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine" Tony coughed.

"You sound like shit." Gibbs remarked.

"Well I feel great." Tony lied.

"If you collapse on me again you are in serious trouble." Gibbs warned.

"I won't pass out!" Tony snapped.

"Tony you are burning up." McGee commented.

"Well if somebody didn't have the God Dammed heat on!" Tony snapped punching the back of Bishop's seat.

"Jesus, I am sorry for being cold." Bishop hissed.

"Tony!" Gibbs snapped.

"Sorry" Tony apologized.

* * *

By the time Bishop parked the car it was still pouring down rain and Tony felt worse than he had in his entire life. They got out of the car and walked towards where the body had been found. In a drainage ditch in between the dumpsters and some thorny bushes. Definitely one for the books. Ducky's hip was acting up and Jimmy could not get the body out himself. Not wanting to raise any suspicions regarding his health Tony volunteered to go down into the ditch and help Jimmy move the body. Yet another idiotic move on his part but he couldn't raise suspicions. He could hear his phone ringing in his back pocket. Which reminded him. He really needed to make up an excuse for being in the hospital. He didn't want to raise alarms until he knew whatever the hell this was. Then it hit him he couldn't get his phone wet. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and searched for a safe place. Finally Ducky held out his hand and Tony dropped the device into his palm. Tony didn't realize how cold he was until he was in the water. He instantly began to shake and the shaking triggered a coughing fit. This fit made his episode at the doctor's office look like nothing. He was dizzy and his vision quickly went from normal to tunneled and blurry, to gone. A wad came out of his throat and it must have been something bad because the last thing he heard was a collection of gasps and screams from his teammates. He fell down into the dirty water face first with a heavy splash.

"TONY!" Jimmy cried, pulling his friend out of the water.

"What's wrong?" Bishop asked.

"I don't know he felt warm and he was acting weird." McGee recalled.

"Dammit DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped.

* * *

 **A/N: What is wrong with Tony now and how will Dr. Pitt react when he finds out that Tony went out into the rain? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Dammit DiNozzo

Jimmy was on his knees beside Tony's unconscious form. He was relieved that Tony was breathing on his own at least. Even though each breath came with desperate gasps for air. He prayed that this was not how it would end. Tony deserved so much better than to die at a wet crime scene. Not even in a blaze of glory but because his lungs picked that moment to finally crap out on him. The cruelest part Tony wasn't even supposed to be in today. Jimmy knew that Tony had an appointment with Dr. Pitt that morning. He also knew that the doctor would have likely only had to do a bare minimum exam to determine that Tony had no business being in the field. Tony had been having coughing fits and been gasping for most of his breaths for weeks now. Of course being Tony it was only yesterday that Jimmy had finally convinced him to make an appointment with the doctor. He had called Tony the night before to make sure he had set it up and he had claimed that he had one for eight. Now Jimmy was wondering if that had even happened. Then again Tony had arrived late that morning. Jimmy had called 911 only to be told thanks to the storm most of the ambulances had been dispatched to auto accidents as a result of the wet roads and a handful of lightning induced house fires. It would be at least thirty minutes before an ambulance could arrive.

"Well when's the damn ambulance coming?!" Gibbs demanded.

"There are already a lot of accidents because of the rain. They can't promise anything for at least half an hour. Tony really doesn't have that kind of time." Jimmy explained.

"So what the fuck are we supposed to do?!" Gibbs barked.

"I think the best thing to do would be to take Anthony to the hospital ourselves. I can drive him in the ME van and Mr. Palmer can monitor him in the back." Ducky explained.

"What about the body?" Bishop asked.

"Somebody call Leon and tell him to send another team to finish the scene and a somebody from the county to deliver the body." Ducky explained.

"Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"What is it Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Can I ride with you guys?" Gibbs asked.

"Would you mind driving? Right now we need your speed and it will be crowded in the back of the ME van." Ducky explained.

"I'll give you an escort to the hospital. That way you won't get pulled." McGee offered.

"Thank you Timothy but we can't exactly..." Ducky started eyeing the body.

"I guess I will stay with the body." Bishop replied.

"Thank you very much Elanor. You may ride back to the office with the other team and I am certain that Abigail will want to join us at the hospital. So you two can carpool." Ducky explained.

"Should I call her?" Bishop asked.

"This is the news best delivered in person. Besides we all know how Abigail gets when one of our own is in trouble and unless we want another in the ER. She has no business driving alone." Ducky reminded.

"Good point" Bishop replied.

* * *

Gibbs stood by helplessly as Jimmy and McGee loaded Tony onto the stretcher. This could not be happening. This had to be that damned nightmare again. He just prayed it was one of the times where his alarm went off before the scene in the hospital where he was told that they had lost him. He wanted only to wake up in a cold sweat and then go down to the basement for a glass of bourbon. He wanted to come in the next day and see Tony sitting on his desk with that cocky smile of his. He noticed Ducky tensing and Jimmy propping Tony up. He raced over just in time to witness a massive wad of blood come sailing out of Tony's mouth and land on his shirt. The blood was still warm and had this horrible odor. It was sticky and a little green probably from the mucus that was also in Tony's lungs. That's when it hit him this was real. Tony really was sick. A feeling of rage washed over him and in his head he cursed his Senior Field Agent. How could Tony have been so stupid to go into the field when he was so clearly sick? Why did he have to be so God Dammed stubborn? It had been painfully obvious to everyone that Tony was sick. At first it had been simple just Tony becoming breathless in the field. Gibbs had told himself that it was just Tony getting older and needing to get back into shape. He had devised a work out plan for Tony and spoken with a personal trainer about good lung exercises. Then the coughing fits started. Tony being Tony had tried to hide it and made up excuses but everybody knew. Tony's last minute appointment was another piece of the puzzle. Tony was always sure to alert Leon and him about doctor's appointments weeks in advance and if something came up Tony always found a way to let them know where he was. That morning after arriving late. Tony had been out of breath just walking to his desk and had basically passed out as soon as he sat down. His breathing was rough and McGee was saying he looked feverish. Now he was lying in the back of the ME van on a stretcher. He was alive but very, very, very sick.

"Dammit DiNozzo! Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?!" Gibbs demanded.

* * *

Ducky could practically feel the rage and terror that was radiating off of Jethro at the present moment. He knew even before his friend opened his mouth that he was angry with Anthony for not admitting to being sick. Jethro despised it when Anthony pretended like he was fine. Sometimes the old man wanted to grab him by the shoulders, shake him, and scream that they were exactly the same; but today was not the day to do that. Because more than anger Jethro was feeling fear. Real, true genuine fear and Jethro did not process fear well. He barely had time to shut his door before Jethro was speeding down the highway cursing Anthony, cursing God, cursing himself. Before Ducky had a chance to speak up Anthony's phone began to ring again. This time the Medical Examiner flipped the device over and looked at the screen. His heart dropped to the floor when he saw who had been calling and who the missed call had come from.

"Oh dear" Ducky gasped.

"What?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I think I know what is wrong with Anthony." Ducky sighed.

"What?!" Gibbs ordered.

"Dr. Pitt has called Anthony twice now." Ducky explained.

"Dammit DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped, punching the steering wheel.

* * *

In a way McGee was grateful to be alone in the car. He knew that he could have never handled riding in the ME van and breaking the news to Abby would be crushing. He watched out the windshield as the ME van raced ahead as they made their way to Bethesda. He made the mistake of looking at the backseat in the rear-view mirror. Seeing the seat where Tony had been riding. So weak that he was hunched over on the door, his breathing was erratic, and he felt so hot. Tony had gone from a little warm in the bullpen. When he had begged him not to go to the crime scene, to burning up in the backseat, to half dead at the crime scene. McGee looked back up at the ME van and couldn't help but wonder if Tony was still alive back there. For the sake of Gibbs he prayed that Tony would pull through.

"Come on Tony. You had better fight. We need you here." McGee pleaded.

* * *

Bishop sat alone on the wet grass, the dead body the only other person in the park. She did not know Tony that well. At least not as well as the others did. That is why she had not fought about being the one who stayed back with the body. Besides Jimmy and Ducky had medical training and they were the best to be in the van and Gibbs was flipping out. It would have been cruel to keep him away from Tony. Things would have been different if McGee had wanted to stay back but she had sensed that he needed to go. She looked at the body that was stretched out before her. It was a male, Petty Officer, in his mid thirties. His hair was brown and his skin was a bluish color. His eyes were shut and even a rookie could tell that he had drowned. She wondered what exactly had happened? Had he fallen in or had he been pushed? Could it have been suicide. These would all be answered by Ducky in time but for now the focus had been shipped to Tony. Tony who could himself be a corpse by now. How on Earth was she supposed to break the news to Abby?

"Please just let him be OK." Bishop pleaded.

* * *

 **A/N: Dr. Pitt delivers the bad news in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Fear

Gibbs pulled into the closest available spot outside of the Bethesda ER. He jumped out and flung the back doors of the van open. Tony was lying on the stretcher his eyes were wide with fear and he was desperately gasping for each breath. Jimmy stood beside Tony surprisingly calm. He one hand on Tony's chest and was using the other to hold one of Tony's hands to his own. Jimmy's breaths were rythmatic almost like a woman in labors breathing exercises. Each time Tony took a breath Jimmy would whisper "Good job and just follow me. Breathe like me. I know you can do it." Gibbs was actually amazed. Jimmy was so calm and caring with Tony. With the help of Jimmy, Gibbs got Tony's stretcher out of the back of the ME van and rushed with it through the sliding doors outside that led to the Bethesda ER. They came to an abrupt stop in front of the reception desk. Gibbs frantically pulled his ID out of his pocket and flashed it to the receptionist.

"We are with NCIS. We were at a crime scene and he began having extreme difficulty with breathing and coughing up blood." Gibbs explained in a breathless and frantic tone.

* * *

Dr. Pitt stepped into the waiting room on his way to the cafeteria for a quick pick me up. Just in time to see Gibbs and Jimmy rush inside pushing a stretcher. Tony lie on the stretcher. He heard Gibbs explain that Tony had become ill at a crime scene. He heard the words "coughing up blood" and his eyes landed on the red stain on Gibbs' shirt. He noted the look of pain and fear on the older man's face and diverted himself to the reception desk.

"He's my patient Judy. I saw him this morning and ran tests. I just called him to tell him that we needed additional tests. I will admit him." Dr. Pitt explained.

"You saw Tony this morning? Why did you let him leave? Why did you allow him to go into the field? What is wrong? Why does he need additional tests?" Gibbs questioned.

"I saw Tony and I let him go because due to construction half of our ward is blocked off. Though Tony is likely going into the ICU. I did however tell Tony to take it easy and by take it easy I mean not go to work. Much less into the field. As for his problem. Well you know that I cannot tell you anything. Not as long as Tony is competent and conscious." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Would be Mr. Palmer and I be privy to information as fellow doctors?" Ducky asked.

"I am sorry Dr. Mallard." Dr. Pitt apologized.

"NO! I need to know! He is my son!" Gibbs snapped.

"Jethro" Dr. Mallard warned.

"Boss, it's OK. I will tell you as soon as I know something." Tony assured.

"You better" Gibbs hissed.

"Come on Tony let's get you into a room." Dr. Pitt said, transferring Tony from Ducky's stretcher to the one from the hospital.

* * *

Ever since waking up in the back of the ME van Tony had been purely terrified and it only got worse upon arriving at the hospital. Not being able to breathe was terrifying enough but at least Jimmy had been there to comfort and coach him. Seeing Gibbs actually afraid, actually showing emotion was a new kind of terrifying. Gibbs didn't show fear yet he was on the verge of breaking down when they ran into Dr. Pitt. Now Tony was lying on a bed in the ER, chained to a ventilator that was doing seventy percent of the breathing for him. Oh boy lucky him.

"Tony man, you have to start listening to me. I told you to take it easy." Dr. Pitt reminded as he stepped into Tony's room.

"I did take it easy." Tony protested.

"You went to a crime scene in pouring rain. That is a bad idea when your lungs aren't acting up. So why the heck do it, right after leaving the hospital?" Dr. Pitt questioned.

"I didn't want to raise suspicions." Tony replied.

"Well I would say that you raised plenty now." Dr. Pitt rebutted.

"I guess your right." Tony sighed.

"Moving on, I got the results of your X-Ray after returning from my lunch break." Dr. Pitt started.

"And?" Tony asked.

"Tony I found suspicious spots on your right lung. I will need to preform a cat-scan and then maybe a biopsy but it could just be pneumonia." Dr. Pitt explained.

"What happens if it's not?" Tony asked.

"We will discuss treatment options and your prognosis after the tests. The next slot is tomorrow at two and we will be keeping you at least until then. Longer if your O2 levels do not improve." Dr. Pitt explained.

"OK...OK" Tony sighed.

"Tony is there anything I can do?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Get me Gibbs. I need Gibbs." Tony replied shakily.

"What about the others?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Bring them too." Tony replied.

"OK and Tony." Dr. Pitt called.

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"You are going to be OK. No matter what happens you are going to be alright. I will be there for you and so will your family." Dr. Pitt explained.

"I hope so." Tony whispered.

* * *

Gibbs sat with his head in his hands. This could not be happening. Tony could not be sick and it must be bad if Dr. Pitt wouldn't tell him or ever Ducky and Jimmy what was happening. Ducky was gently rubbing his back and McGee had placed his hand on his shoulder. Jimmy had stepped out to call Breena. The doors slid open and Abby, Bishop, and Jimmy entered. The trio had just sat down on the couch across from McGee, Gibbs, and Ducky. When Dr. Pitt reentered the room.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He's going to be transferred to the ICU. His O2 levels are dangerously low and his temperature is at one hundred and three, but before he is in the ICU and only allowed limited visitors. He wants to see all of you." Dr. Pitt explained.

* * *

Tony sat up in his bed, still trying to process everything that had he had just been told. He could not believe it. He could not believe that he probably had lung cancer. Cancer meant chemo and chemo meant being miserable for months. Even if it wasn't lung cancer radiation wasn't exactly a picnic. Then there was the issue of his lungs. They were already severely scarred and cancerous or not, this was bound to make things worse. He looked at the vent and sighed. This could be his life. Except he would end up on a trach. Which oh boy meant a hole in his throat. He wasn't ready for this. He just wanted normalcy. He hugged his knees to his chest and began to cry.

"Tony?" Gibbs called.

"Anthony dear boy, what is wrong?" Ducky asked.

"Tony are you alright?" Bishop questioned.

"Oh Tony! Please tell me that you are OK!" Abby cried.

"Tony you are scaring me." McGee said.

"Tony please stop crying and tell us what is wrong." Jimmy pleaded.

"Everybody I oh boy this morning I saw Dr. Pitt. I have been feeling bad for a while now and Jimmy finally convinced me to make an appointment last night. This morning Dr. Pitt ran X-rays and he found something." Tony explained.

"What?!" Abby cried.

"Spots bad ones. They are giving me a cat-scan and then maybe I biopsy. This could just be bad pneumonia or scarring but my lungs are not strong." Tony explained.

"It could be a case like Leon's." Ducky replied.

"God I hope so." Gibbs sighed.

"You guys I am really scared." Tony admitted.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony has his tests in the next chapter and things will never be the same. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Hurting

Needless to say Tony did not get a second of sleep that night. Which as it turns out is really bad for you when you are having breathing problems. His vent settings had been turned way down but somehow he felt crappier than he had the day before. Dr. Pitt had helped him set up a text to speech program on his tablet so he could still communicate even with the breathing tube. It was that computer that had told his friends and co-workers that he might have lung cancer. Today he felt so bad that he didn't even have the strength to type on the tablet. Hell he barely had the strength to use the bed pan. Oh boy that was something best left in the past. That and sponge baths. Which even if he had been lucky enough to have a hot nurse. Instead of a large German woman who looked as if she had just stepped out of an offensive drawing. Would have still be unbearable. It wasn't sexy like they portrayed it in the movies. It was gross and embarrassing. If Helga propositioned him after wiping shit off of his ass and legs. He would press the call button right away and have her drug up to the psych ward. In not sleeping he had a lot of time to think and needless to say. Most of his thoughts were on his health and his future. Dr. Pitt seemed to think that it was lung cancer. Not with marks and how labored his breathing was. When he could breathe on his own that is. He was exhausted all the time and he pretty much knew that he was fucked either way. All he knew is that he didn't want to spend his life in the hospital, hooked up to machines and; pissing and shitting more on himself than in metal pan.

"How are you?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"I feel terrible." Tony replied.

"I heard you had a bad night." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Scan still set for two?" Tony asked.

"So long as there isn't an emergency." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Goody" Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs didn't get much more sleep than Tony the night after Tony's hospitalization. Naturally he stayed at the hospital with his son. Sleeping on a hard couch in the waiting room. Well tossing, turning, and crying was more accurate. He dozed off for about twenty minutes around two and that was it. Down the hall his son was lying with a tube in his throat, facing a devastating diagnosis. The words lung cancer hurt his heart more than that bullet had. The bullet, God he had been such an asshole to Tony since everything had happened with Luke. He had really fucked up on that one. Now Tony was facing cancer and it may be too late for forgiveness.

"Did you get any rest last night, Jethro?" Ducky asked, entering the room and offering him a steaming cup of coffee.

"No" Gibbs admitted, accepting the cup.

"I admit I didn't get much rest myself." Ducky confessed.

"Tony doesn't deserve this." Gibbs commented.

"Nobody deserves cancer." Ducky replied.

"Tony's been through enough bullshit in his life. Hell I've given him enough shit in the past year for a lifetime." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro you were under a lot of stress from the shooting." Ducky replied.

"That's no excuse. Tony's been shot, infected with the plague, lost three cars, been blown up, had his heart broken, been exiled to agent afloat, and he doesn't act like a jerk." Gibbs ranted.

"You have a point there." Ducky replied.

"I don't want Tony to die." Gibbs admitted.

"Anthony won't die. He is a strong man and a fighter. He will come through this." Ducky assured.

"God willing." Gibbs sighed.

* * *

Two o'clock rolled around and Tony was wheeled down he hall for his cat-scan. By that point he had fallen into a restless sleep. They had to see if he could breathe without the vent and if he couldn't the scan would have to be called off. So about an hour before he was extubated and it didn't work out very well. He was able to breathe but he was not getting enough oxygen. So he was put on a standard oxygen tank and wheeled down for the scan. On the way down the hall he woke up in the throws of a violent coughing fit. By the end blood was splattered all over his gown, arms, face, the gurney, and the nurses taking him down for the scan. After the episode he collapsed onto the gurney; gasping for air, his lungs and throat burning.

"Owww" Tony groaned.

"Are you alright?" Helga asked.

"No" Tony wheezed.

* * *

By the grace of God, Tony managed to get through the cat-scan without any complications. It was when they were wheeling him back to his room that he suffered another major coughing fit. This time he turned blue, coughed up blood, and stopped breathing. He was given mouth to mouth resuscitation until he got back to his room. They shoved the tube back into his throat and turned it up to ninety percent. He spent the rest of the day lingering on the brink of consciousness. He came back around that evening and discovered that a tube had been inserted into his nose. An NG tube, another piece of medical equipment he had come to despise while fighting the plague. He was surprised to see Gibbs sitting in the chair across from his dead. A genuine look of concern etched onto his face. Tony didn't have the strength to even type. So Gibbs took it up on himself to press the call button and alert Dr. Pitt that Tony was awake. A few minutes later Dr. Pitt stepped into Tony's room, holding a clipboard, a somber look on his face.

"What's the verdict?" Gibbs asked, he was allowed to be present because he was Tony's medical proxy and Tony was unable to speak for himself at the moment.

"The scans showed that the spots were not scarring or pneumonia as we had hoped. It also revealed masses on the heart, liver, spine, and two on the brain. We are going to preform a biopsy as soon as you stabilize." Dr. Pitt explained.

"So Tony has cancer?" Gibbs asked.

"It could be benign masses; tumors, cysts, nodules or it could be sarcoiosis." Dr. Pitt explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Biopsy is next and then I can get into the main story. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Biopsy

Once again Tony did not get any sleep that night and he woke up extremely critical the following morning. By that afternoon the doctors had decided to put him into a medically induced coma until he stabilized. He remained unconscious and on the brink of death for a week. Gibbs remained at the hospital throughout Tony's time of crisis. Leaving only long enough to get clean clothes and shower each day. The rest of the team filtered in and out but Tony was only permitted two visitors at a time, visits were limited to no more than ten minutes, and there was an hour long gap between visitors. Even with the restrictions, everybody was able to see Tony each day. Except for Jimmy who had not been to the hospital since the day of Tony's cat-scan. He had returned home to find that Breena and Victoria both had bad colds. Even though Jimmy never showed symptoms, he still opted not to put Tony at further risk. For the first four days that Tony was under sedation he was extremely critical, by the fifth day his condition began to improve, and by the sixth they were able to consider bringing him around. Which is what they did on Tony's seventh day in the hospital.

* * *

The first thing that Tony was aware of as he awoke from his coma was the sickening smell of antiseptic and, the hisses and screams of the machines. He then noticed the buzzing, overly bright fluorescent lights, and the stiff white sheets. His throat stung and ached from the tube that was shoved down his throat. He remembered collapsing, the X-Ray, and the Cat-Scan. He remembered hearing the words "lung cancer and biopsy". He wondered if the tests had been done. If the results were known. If they were good or bad. How the hell he would cope with cancer. How the team would cope without him. If they would even care. He blinked his eyes again and saw Gibbs sitting beside him, a look of relief etched on his face.

"You with me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded.

"Good you've been in a medically induced coma for a week. They could finally bring you around this morning." Gibbs explained.

Tony nodded again.

"Do you know what is wrong with you?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded again.

"That you may have lung cancer." Gibbs replied.

Tony nodded.

"Alright well you are getting a biopsy today at two. That's in about an hour." Gibbs explained.

Tony nodded again, and then rested his head in his pillow and fell back asleep.

* * *

By two o'clock, Tony's O2 levels were declared high enough to take him off of the vent. He was on a nasal cannula and doing most of the breathing on his own. He just needed a little assistance to make sure his levels remained stable. The entire team had come by to see Tony off to surgery. Abby, Bishop, Ducky, and Jimmy all hugged him and said that they were rooting for him. Abby and Jimmy said a prayer over him. Abby did a Rosary and Jimmy gave Tony his crucifix to hold as they prayed. McGee fist-bumped him and told him he had better be OK, because he could not handle Gibbs alone yet. Gibbs shook his hand and then hastily left the room. Tony couldn't help but smile as he was rolled back to the OR. He was laid on a table, the doctors went over the checklist, and then the anesthesiologist put a mask on his face and instructed him to count to ten. By five Tony was sound asleep...

* * *

 _Tony was standing in the middle of a field. He could tell by the green grass but the only other thing he could see was a thick fog. The thickest fog he had ever seen. He heard his mother calling to him from one end of the field. Telling him to come to her, that it was scary but he would be free if he just followed her voice and came to her. He started to run towards her but then he heard Gibbs' voice calling him, begging him to come back. Tony turned but was horrified by what he saw. He saw all the machines from the hospital and Gibbs the Gibbs he knew was gone. This Gibbs was old and frail. He was rail thin and his stomach was swollen in a way that often meant liver disease. Gibbs' eyes were yellow from jaundice and his hair and goatee were frayed and thinning. He could see himself lying in a hospital bed, completely bald and somehow making the Gibbs he saw look fat. He was attached to the all these machines. He saw Ducky looking old and tired he said something about Scotland but it was not a Ducky story. He saw Abby her hair down, her clothes were more traditional but her face was more grim. Bishop just looked upset and a little shell-shocked. McGee looked old and appeared to have gained the weight that Tony and Gibbs had lost, and then some. Vance looked like Vance but was tired and Tony heard say something about Jared being out of control. Jimmy just looked old, the innocence had been ripped from his eyes. Tony could hear him screaming into his phone. Yelling at Breena to let him see Victoria. Tony spun back around and faced his mother again. She looked so young and so peaceful. He could make out the team around her. He could see the team too but this time they were sitting around a bar, they were all dressed in black, and all were red eyed and puffy faced, but they were laughing. He heard his name several times and some tears but mainly laughter. He started towards his mom but she stopped him before he got too close._

" _Not yet Anthony. You need to give them a little more time but soon." Elizabeth said._

" _OK" Tony replied._

" _DiNozzo! Come on." Gibbs called._

* * *

Tony once again slowly became aware of his hospital setting. He looked up and saw Gibbs' face hovering above his own. Standing around the room were; Ducky, Abby, McGee, Bishop, Jimmy and Vance.

"You with me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"The biopsy, how did it go? What are the results?" Tony asked.

"The surgery went great but the results won't be in for five to seven days." Gibbs explained.

"OK so when do I get out of here?" Tony asked.

"Hopefully either tonight or tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Five days later Tony was sitting in Dr. Pitt's office. The results of his biopsy had come in that morning. While the team was at a crime scene. Tony was back at the office. He was on desk duty indefinitely. He pretty much knew that the news would be bad. When Dr. Pitt advised that he bring somebody along. It wasn't a hard decision to have Gibbs accompanying him. Abby was too upset, McGee and Bishop had made up excuses, Vance had to take one of the kids somewhere, Jimmy was home with Victoria because Breena's dad was having a minor surgery, and Ducky was alone in the morgue. The door opened and Dr Pitt stepped into the room, he walked over and took a seat in his chair.. Tony shifted in his chair and nervously eyed Gibbs.

"Tony, this is not easy for me to say. So I am going to come right out and say it. I am sorry but you have stage four, adenocarcinoma. Dr. Pitt explained, his voice shaking.

* * *

 **A/N: Most probably saw this coming. Anyway in the next chapter Tony learns of his prognosis and weighs his options. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Devastating Results

**A/N: Just an FYI I changed the type of cancer Tony has. Still lung cancer just a different type. Earlier chapters have been updated.**

* * *

Dr. Pitt's words hit Tony like a ton of bricks. He knew that the news was going to be bad when Dr. Pitt asked him to bring somebody alone. He knew that he was in trouble when he first began having trouble, when he coughed up blood, and when he found out he had been in a coma for a week. He knew that he was in trouble but he was never expecting it to be this bad. Stage four cancer was pretty much a death sentence. Cancer also meant more scars and he would rather die than have his lungs get any worse.

"Are you saying that Tony has lung cancer?" Gibbs asked.

"I am afraid so." Dr. Pitt sighed.

"Chances? Options?" Tony stammered.

"I am afraid that given the cancer spreading to the brain. You are considered terminal. You can at least prolong your life with chemo and radiation but this cancer is aggressive. The largest tumor has already consumed half of your lung." Dr. Pitt explained.

"How long?" Tony asked.

"You could live up to six months with treatment but without I would say one to three months." Dr. Pitt explained.

"I don't want chemo or radiation." Tony murmured.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"I don't want any treatment." Tony replied.

"But Tony treatment could give you months." Gibbs reminded.

"I've seen what chemo and radiation do to you. I've seen people throw-up and lose their hair. Too sick to get out of bed. I've seen radiation burns. I would rather have one to three OK months, than six miserable ones." Tony explained.

"But Tony." Gibbs replied.

"I am afraid that Tony is capable of making his own decisions and if he wants to refuse treatments that is his choice." Dr. Pitt explained.

"But it's so much extra time and we can take care of you." Gibbs pleaded.

"Actually the six months is just a best case scenario. He could undergo chemo and still pass away after only a month. Of course on the other hand he could surprise us all and live past the six months point without chemo. Though that is a very slim chance." Dr. Pitt explained.

"I just don't want tubes and wires. I don't want medical equipment and everybody crying around my bed. I just want to live my last days as well I can." Tony explained.

"I understand that and again I am sorry." Dr. Pitt apologized.

"Can I go now?" Tony asked.

"Not yet you have a few other forms to sign. I assume that you will also be wanting a DNR." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Alright you will need two witnesses. Gibbs can be one witness. So you will only need to call in one witness." Dr. Pitt explained.

"I'm going to see if Autopsy Gremlin can come in real quick. If not I will call Ducky." Tony replied.

"Alright, I need to tend to my other patients but you may stay here until the second witness arrives. Just page me when he gets here." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Alright" Tony sighed.

* * *

Breena had just gotten home from the hospital. Ed's surgery to remove an ingrown toenail had gone great. Though Breena had opted to bring him home with her and set up a room for him in the living room. Jimmy had just finished unfolding and covering the couch bed. He tossed one of the extra pillows on the couch and then began to make sure that Ed had a clear path to his bed. He had just tossed one of Victoria's toys into the playpen when he heard his phone ring. He kicked the cord to his laptop aside and took his phone from his pocket. His heart dropped when he saw that it was Tony calling. He had been on edge ever since Tony first became sick.

"Hello?"

"Palmer, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course"

"Is Breena home?"

"Yes Ed and her just got home."

"OK so can you come to Bethesda Naval Hospital real quick."

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone this but I have been diagnosed with Stage Four Adenocarcinoma."

"Lung cancer!"

"Yeah and it's bad. It's spread and I am considered terminal. I need you to be a witness when I sign my DNR. I am sorry but I can't break the news yet."

"Terminal? A DNR? Oh Tony."

"Look if you can't handle it I can call Ducky."

"No I will be fine."

"Thanks man and again this stays between us and Gibbs. I am going to break the news at Gibbs' house tomorrow night."

"Of course"

* * *

Tony tossed the remnants of the past fifteen years of his life into the boxes Gibbs had provided for him. As per Gibbs' wishes he would be spending his final days in Gibbs' home. He had donated most of his furniture and clothes to a local charity. He was only keeping the suit he wanted to be buried in and a few pairs of pajamas and his more comfortable clothes. He was hanging on to his books and his movie collection. As well as a few nic-nacs from his life. The only furniture he was keeping was his piano. He wasn't sure who would want it after he died but he could not bring himself to let it go. He had given Kate and Ziva to Amira Shakarji. Since she had been begging for a pet for months. With the exception of the piano which would be collected by movers the following day. Everything that he was hanging onto was being transported in Gibbs' truck. He had packed two boxes and already felt winded. He collapsed onto the couch. Wondering how he was going to finish packing and divide up his belongings.

"Let's get you to my place and into bed. I will get the others to help me pack up after we break the news. I just need to clear room for the workmen to take out the piano." Gibbs explained.

"Deal" Tony wheezed.

* * *

 **A/N: How will the team take Tony's diagnosis and decision to forgo treatment? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Setting In

As tired as he was Tony didn't get any sleep at all that night. He could not believe that he was going to die. He didn't want to endure chemo but he didn't want to die in just a matter of weeks either. There was so much that he still wanted to do with his life. He wanted to travel, he wanted to write his memoir and really get to know Gibbs, but most of all he wanted to start a family. He wasn't fond of kids but at the same time he loved the idea of having a family of his own. He could travel, get to know Gibbs, and maybe write his memoir but most of his dreams he would be too sick for. The diagnosis had just come but already Tony was noticing how much weaker he was, how sick he was. He had started having headaches bad ones a few months back but he just took pills and brushed it off. After a while they became so routine that he didn't really notice them anymore. Until he learned that they were cancer. He couldn't have more than a couple drinks but he thought that was his age. Now he knew that he had cancer. That he was going go die. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but the pain in his head and chest was so intense that he could not relax. He grabbed some of the pain pills that Dr. Pitt had prescribed him. For a long time he just held the bottle in his hands. Seriously considering just swallowing the whole damn bottle. Just ending this miserable life right then and there, but that would end up on the autopsy. Meaning that Gibbs would find out that he was a coward, who committed suicide. He wanted to cry but he knew that Gibbs would come rushing in and try to comfort him. He knew that Gibbs meant well but he didn't want any of this bullshit.

* * *

When morning came Tony found himself feeling like pure shit. He still had hours to go before he could take more pills but his head was throbbing. He drug himself out of bed and just standing took every ounce of energy that he had. He found himself gasping for air. What was worse he was desperate to use the bathroom. He had two options piss and shit all over himself or have Gibbs help him walk down the hall to the bathroom.

"Gibbs!" Tony called.

Gibbs was getting dressed when he heard Tony calling for him. Normally he would have been up for hours by now and either down in the basement or running laps around the neighborhood. Today he was still in shock. He could not believe that Tony was dying of cancer. That he had refused all treatment and medical intervention. He walked across the hall and found Tony standing beside his bed looking uncomfortable.

"Tony what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"I need you to help me to the bathroom." Tony explained.

"Are you sure you can't walk on your own?" Gibbs asked.

"I could barely get out of bed." Tony replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

* * *

As if having Gibbs walk him to the bathroom wasn't embarrassing enough. He had a sudden dizzy spell and ended up falling flat on his ass. The bathroom was a mess and Gibbs had to help him into the bathtub and watch him while he cleaned up. Just that simple act took all he had. He fell asleep walking back to the bathroom and by the time he woke it was late afternoon. When he woke he discovered that Gibbs had hooked him up to one of the oxygen tanks the hospital had sent home with them. He felt somewhat better after the nap but still felt the need for oxygen. He pulled himself out of bed and managed to get to the bathroom on his own this time. He even was able to change into a Baltimore Ravens shirt and pair of blue jeans. He drug himself downstairs and found Gibbs in the kitchen. There was already one pot, casserole dish, and salad bowl on the table. There were two more pots on the stove and Tony eyed a beer box by the trash can.

"Kind of a big dinner just for the two of us." Tony commented.

"Everybody is coming over. They will be here soon. I wanted comfort food. Because of the news we are delivering." Gibbs explained.

"Everybody? News?" Tony asked.

"The team is coming over so you can tell them about your cancer." Gibbs reminded.

"Oh yeah" Tony sighed.

"Are you up for it?" Gibbs asked.

"I have to be." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony went and laid down on the couch while he waited for the team to arrive. Gibbs brought him a bottle of water and told him to slowly sip. McGee and Delilah were the first to arrive. A few people from NCIS had installed a wheelchair ramp while Gibbs was recovering from the shooting. So it was easier for the McGee's to both come over now. Abby was next to arrive. Followed by Ducky. Leon arrived next and Tony's heart dropped when he saw that the kids were with them. Mercifully it turned out that Jared and Kayla had friends down the block and they were going to play soccer with them while their dad attended the bad news dinner. Bishop arrived next along with her rebound guy Thad Walters. Tony wasn't sure how he felt about this. On one hand Bishop may need comfort but on the other hand Tony wasn't sure he wanted to break the news to a stranger. The Palmer's were last to arrive. Apologizing and explain that Ed had been caught in an accident. He was OK but he had to give a statement to the police. Tony decided to break the news during dinner. That way everybody would at least be able to get a few bites of food. Five minutes into the meal, Tony rose, and clinked his fork to his glass.

"You are probably wondering why I called all of you here tonight. It is because I wanted to break the news in person, in a safe place." Tony explained.

"What bad news?" Abby asked.

"I have been diagnosed with stage four lung cancer. It has spread to my liver and my brain. After consuming half of my lung." Tony explained.

"Oh Anthony" Ducky gasped.

"Sorry to hear that." Vance replied.

"No Tony!" Abby cried.

"I am so sorry." Bishop apologized.

"Is he the one who was in the hospital?" Thad whispered into Bishop's ear.

"Yeah" Bishop whispered, back.

"What are you going to do? How long do you have?" McGee asked.

"I have decided to forgo chemo and radiation. At this point it would only give me a few extra months and they probably won't be great. So I am just taking what I have. Which is about one to three months. At least it will be good." Tony explained.

"Tony that's not a lot of time and there are things you can do the combat the effects of chemo." Bishop offered.

"Elanor is right Anthony. I would at least consider it." Ducky added.

"It won't be easy Tony but I respect your choice." Vance replied.

"Sorry man" Thad replied awkwardly.

"NO! TONY! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO US! YOU HAVE TO GET TREATMENT! I CAN GIVE YOU REMEDIES TO COMBAT THE CANCER AND TO HELP WITH THE CHEMO! YOU HAVE TO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE! THAT IS TOO SELFISH!" Abby cried.

"Tony! You are so uniformed. They told my dad the same thing and after he started chemo. He lived for two more years." McGee reminded.

"Yeah and he was miserable by the end." Tony rebutted.

"Yeah but he had a year and a half that was great." McGee argued.

"STOP BEING SO SELFISH!" Abby cried.

"I am not being selfish! I just don't want to endure chemo!" Tony cried.

"Well you don't know! You are just being scared!" Bishop cried.

"Hey! Stop this!" Vance cried.

"Anthony at least consider this! From a medical standpoint chemo is not that terrible and they are making advancements every day. If you are not in treatment you cannot get into a study and they are improving so much. Please Anthony do not fear because of the hype." Ducky pleaded.

"Listen to Ducky! Abby cried.

"Listen to somebody!" McGee cried.

"Stop being an unreasonable baby!" Abby cried.

"Yeah! Just stop being a coward! Be a Marine!" McGee cried.

"Tony please at least listen to them. They all know more than you do. Maybe even more than Dr. Pitt. McGee's dad had cancer, Ducky is a doctor, and Bishop and Abby have been touched by it as well. Just listen." Gibbs begged.

"Look! Gibbs is going to cry!" Abby cried.

"Good job" McGee hissed.

* * *

Tony felt like a dear in the headlights. Everybody was screaming at him and nobody seemed to care what he was trying to say. Well almost everybody Delilah, Vance, and the Palmer's were all on his side. Thad had no idea who he was. A sniffle came from the head of the table, everybody spun around and saw that Gibbs was crying. That only made the attacks worse. Tony tried to plead his case but they kept yelling that he was being selfish and was making Gibbs cry. He heard a slew of statistics and doctor's names. He felt his chest getting tight and his vision growing dim. His head was starting to throb and his body ached. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Crashing down against his chair and landing hard on the floor.

"God Dammit! Look what you did! He collapsed! Because of you!" Jimmy cried.

"He's seizing!" Breena screamed.

"I am going to the hospital with Tony but we will deal with this later!" Jimmy snapped, as he dialed 911 on his phone.

* * *

 **A/N: Will the team be able to make amends or did they just cut Tony's time short? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. More Grim News

Mercifully Tony's seizure was very short, lasting just over a minute. He had already come around by the time Jimmy had ended his 911 call. Breena stopped the stop watch on her phone and minimized the app. After the seizure Tony's eyes were open but he remained unresponsive. Jimmy and Breena knelt down beside him and talked to him while they waited for the paramedics to arrive. Breena talked about spending long days watching classic movies with her grandmother; during her childhood summers and sick days. While repeatedly told him how much his friendship meant to him. Leon had corralled everybody else into the basement and then headed out to wait for the ambulance to arrive. By the time the paramedics arrived Tony had relaxed but he was now in a deep sleep. Jimmy rode in the ambulance with Tony. While Leon drove Breena and the others followed behind in various cars. Jimmy made sure that Tony was taken to Bethesda. His heart ached because he knew that Tony wanted no medical intervention.

* * *

Team Gibbs sat around the waiting room and did just that. They waited, waited for news on Tony. They wondered if Tony would survive or if they had lost him forever. Gibbs was the only one who seemed to know or care how much damage he had done. Still he was angry and hurt that Tony was refusing any treatment. Jimmy had gone back to talk with the doctor but Breena sat on the other side of the room and shot daggers at them with her eyes. After a few minutes the door opened and Jimmy walked out with a look of grief and frustration on his face.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. They are looking over the MRI right now and they will speak to me as soon as they heal anything." Jimmy explained.

"If he stays unconscious we can make decisions for him, right? So we could get him chemo?" Bishop asked.

"No! No we can't! Jesus, have you never known a sick person before?!" Jimmy snapped.

"Hey! Her brother had cancer!" Abby cried.

"Yeah! He almost died! What's your problem?!" Thad demanded.

"Greg didn't want treatment either but my parents made him get it and he is grateful everyday! Why don't you want that for Tony?!" Bishop snapped.

"Greg was only fifteen when he was diagnosed with leukemia. His parents were within their rights to force him into treatment. I may not agree with it but he was a minor. He also had a far higher chance of survival." Jimmy explained.

"Well if he is unconscious then it is up to his medical proxy to make any and all medical decisions. I know that much." Bishop explained.

"That is true but Tony made all decisions regarding his treatments. He signed the papers and I was a witness to everything. He wanted to be kept alive only long enough to allow everyone to say one final goodbye. Should they not get the opportunity beforehand." Jimmy explained.

"How could you let him do that?! You are a doctor! You are supposed to save people! Not let them die!" Abby cried.

"I am a Medical Examiner! Yes I am a doctor but I rarely get to work with the living and when I do! I follow the oath I took when I became a doctor! First do no harm and making Tony endure treatments he doesn't want to satisfy people who claim to be his friends but clearly don't care about him at all! Well that is doing harm!" Jimmy cried.

"You could have said that a little nicer." Bishop remarked.

"I was nice! You people pissed me off so much that I cannot be nice anymore!" Jimmy screamed.

"Look Jimmy you made a few good points but the doctors told my dad all the same things when he was diagnosed. My dad had pancreatic cancer but it was very similar to Tony's illness." McGee recalled.

"Well that was your dad! That is great! I am glad that your dad beat the odds and you guys had time to have a relationship. That is wonderful but Tony is not your dad!" Jimmy ranted.

"It was similar." McGee rebutted.

"Alright by that logic remember the woman I roomed with in rehab? She had a spinal cord injury as well but she did not fully sever the cord. That is why she walked out of the hospital and I did not. Our injuries occurred within two days of each other. We had the same surgeons, we are close in age, and in health but she was lucky enough to not sever her spinal cord. I did and that is why I am sitting here right now." Delilah explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" McGee asked.

"Tony's cancer may be similar to your father's but it's not your father's cancer. It is worse just like my spinal cord injury. Your dad's cancer was in similar places to Tony's but it did not hit the brain until the last six months and when that happened. That is when he wanted out. Tony's cancer is in his brain now and he is miserable." Delilah explained.

"Delilah is right, McGee." Jimmy replied.

"I just wish that he was not dying. He means so much to me." Gibbs commented.

"Well then focus on his needs and not your own. It will be hard but we have to honor Tony's wishes. No matter what." Jimmy explained.

"And how do you know this is really what Tony wants and not just the fear brought on by the diagnosis?" Abby asked.

"Because he told me years ago. Before he ever got sick." Jimmy replied.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 _It was a Friday night and Tony and Jimmy were sitting in Tony's living room watching old movies. A tradition they held every free Friday night from when Gibbs went to Mexico. Five years had passed since that day. They would trade off weekly on selecting three movies to watch. One funny, one serious, and one that fell in between. For the in between movie which was always the starting movie. Tony had selected "Hoosiers", the funny movie was always last and Tony had selected "Talledega Nights", the serious movie was always in the middle and this week Tony had picked a dozy "Brian's Song". They were about halfway through "Brian's Song" when Tony suddenly paused the movie. Jimmy noticed that he had been acting strangely ever since the start of the film and braced himself for bad news._

" _Are you alright, Autopsy Gremlin?" Tony asked._

" _This movie always gets to me." Jimmy replied._

" _Me too, actually Jimmy that's what I want to talk to you about." Tony replied._

" _Tony does that mean... I mean are you... Do you?" Jimmy stammered._

" _No I don't have cancer. It's just my mom died from lung cancer when I was eight and it was bad. She was sick for a long time. By the end it was everywhere. Just lying in bed was agony. She screamed in pain for two solid hours the day she died. I... I don't want that." Tony explained._

" _Why are you telling me?" Jimmy asked._

" _Because everybody else would try to make me do all I could. I mean if I have a chance yeah I want to get treatment but if I am terminal. I just want out." Tony explained._

" _Oh" Jimmy whispered._

" _Can you keep that promise?" Tony asked._

" _Of course, Tony." Jimmy replied._

* * *

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

As hard as it was Jimmy remembered the promise he made to Tony and now he was facing the thing he dreaded most. He had honor it. As hard as it may be. It was another half hour before they got any news. Dr. Pitt came out into the waiting room with a look of grief on his face. He summoned only Jimmy to the other side of the room and Jimmy gave everybody a sympathetic but warning look. Before following Dr. Pitt to a more private location.

"How is he?" Jimmy asked.

"The news is not good I am afraid." Dr. Pitt sighed.

"Is Tony... I mean did he... did he?" Jimmy rambled.

"Tony is alive but the tumor in his brain has nearly doubled in size since the first cat scan. It has gone from the size of a small walnut to the size of a golf ball. His other tumors show growth as well. Given this rate. I would say he has a month or less. I am sorry. I am glad he has decided to forgo treatments. Because if he had agreed to treatments. At this point we would have to stop all treatments. There is no hope. Just make him comfortable. I am sorry." Dr. Pitt explained, grimly.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony's collapse wasn't the team's fault but they certainly did not help. In the next chapter he makes a shocking decision about his final days. Which receives mixed reactions. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. A Better Option

Rachel Cranston awoke to the sound of her alarm clock screaming at her. She groaned and switched the alarm off. She pulled herself out of bed, got bathed and cleaned up, and then changed into her work clothes. She grabbed her phone off the charger and made her way into the kitchen. After putting on a pot of coffee and tossing a couple of Eggo's in the toaster. She took a seat at the table and unlocked her iPhone. She was surprised to see a text from Leon Vance. She opened the text and what she read caused her heart to skip a beat; _"Rachel, I need your help ASAP. Call me as soon as you can."_ She called Leon right away, not knowing what to expect but it certainly was not expecting to hear such devastating news.

"Leon Vance"

"Hi Leon, it's me Rachel. I got your message. What's going on?"

"Tony has been diagnosed with terminal cancer. I need you to help Team Gibbs, Abby, and Dr. Mallard."

"Yeah of course. I left my appointment book at the office. I will get back to you when I can and let you know when I can help."

"Thanks"

* * *

Tony knew before he opened his eyes that he was in the hospital. When his eyes finally opened he studied the IV that was dripping into his arm. He prayed that it was not a bag of chemo being forced into his arm. He reached for the IV's needle and tried to yank it out of his arm. Before he could even peel the tape, a hand had grabbed his wrist. He didn't even bother trying to fight, it had taken all he had to get the IV tape loose. There was no sense even attempting any more physical activities.

"I said... I didn't want this." Tony sobbed.

"It's OK. It's just morphine." Jimmy assured.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Tony asked.

"You had a seizure last night." Jimmy replied.

"How bad?" Tony asked.

"Not bad but bad enough." Jimmy replied.

"Why did I have a seizure?" Tony asked.

"Tony your cancer has already grown. They now only think you have a month." Jimmy explained.

"That's what I was afraid of." Tony sighed.

"Tony I know you have a lot on your mind but I actually need to talk to you about something right away." Jimmy explained.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Breena and I were talking and she wants to bring you down to her family's beach house. It's down in Miami not far from where Breena grew up." Jimmy explained.

"That sounds lovely but can you really uproot your lives?" Tony asked.

"Ed has a small second funeral home down there. Breena and I can work there and your insurance will cover a qualified hospice nurse to take care of you in the end." Jimmy explained.

"Gibbs is taking care of me." Tony reminded.

"Yes but he has no idea how to care for someone in your state. Yesterday he left you in the bathroom alone. Even though he knew that you were dizzy and weak. As a result you ended up bruised and covered in your own filth. I am sure he means well but he really can't give you the care you deserve. If he comes around he can help out but you need a nurse." Jimmy explained.

"It actually sounds really nice but I don't think the others will take it well." Tony replied.

"Well they are going to have to deal with it." Jimmy hissed.

"God everything hurts. I need to close my eyes." Tony sniffed.

"Alright get some rest. I am going to talk to everybody at NCIS." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Jimmy left Tony sleeping in the hospital. He also left his number at the nurses station, telling them to call him before anyone else if Tony needed anything. He texted Abby before leaving the hospital and told her that he had news and to gather the usual gang in her lab. He had run his idea by Vance the night before and the director had loved it. Tony would be in a peaceful place and the others would only find out where he was. If they proved themselves worthy of being trusted with the location. Thirty minutes later he pulled into his parking spot at NCIS and after one last deep breath he headed inside. He walked into Abby's lab and was actually a little upset when he saw that everybody was there.

"What's the news?" McGee asked.

"Please tell me that Tony is taking the chemo!" Abby pleaded.

"Or that you are at least apologizing." Bishop replied.

"Make this quick I need to see if Tony is ready to leave the hospital." Gibbs ordered.

"Actually that is what I wanted to discuss with you. Tony will be able to come home this afternoon but Breena and I will be bringing him home. Then tomorrow we are going to take Tony to stay with some friends for his final days." Jimmy explained.

"Where?" Abby asked.

"Tony would prefer it to remain secret for now." Jimmy replied.

"Tony or you?" Abby asked.

"Tony" Jimmy replied.

"Oh really? So you are going to dump Tony with friends and abandon him?" McGee questioned.

"No Vance approved me to take time off and Breena works for her dad. So it was easy for her to get off. We will stay for him and we will hire a nurse for him." Jimmy explained.

"How can you take Tony from us?!" Abby cried.

"Tony wants to go." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah because you are forcing him! You are trying to keep him from us!" Bishop cried.

"Yeah! That is so cruel!" McGee cried.

"I bet that Tony isn't even sick! He probably is just leaving Jimmy money and Jimmy is making us think that Tony is dying!" Abby cried.

"Really Miss. Scuito. You really think that Jimmy is going to murder his friend for money?" Vance questioned.

"Well no sir but it is hinky."Abby replied.

"Tony is sick and you have to deal with it!" Vance barked.

* * *

 **A/N: The Palmer's take Tony to Miami in the next chapter but will anyone be able to get the address? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. The Cruel Reality

It ended up being a very rough night for Tony and the Palmer's. Tony would not be under nursing care until they arrived in Florida. Because nobody could have anticipated how bad the night would be. Tony was in a great deal of pain and found it near impossible just to sit up. Jimmy and Breena had to work together to carry Tony to the bathroom twice that night. Tony ended up in tears because a woman had to watch him use the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning Breena went to check on Victoria and Jimmy went to check on Tony. He found his friend balled up on the bed and sobbing heavily in pain. Jimmy walked over and gently put his hand on Tony's back. Tony violently flinched and let out a sharp cry.

"God, Tony I am so sorry." Jimmy apologized.

"It hurts. So bad. I don't even have cancer there and it's killing me." Tony sobbed.

"Did you take your pills?" Jimmy asked.

"They didn't help." Tony replied.

"OK, I will call the hospital and see if they can up the dosage." Jimmy offered.

"Thanks" Tony sniffed.

"Do you need anything?" Jimmy asked.

"I have to go... to the bathroom." Tony sniffed.

* * *

Jimmy called Breena who came rushing into Tony's room. They quickly realized that Tony was not lying about the pain he was in. It took half an hour just to get Tony sitting up. By that time he was crying and shaking he was so desperate to relieve himself. Jimmy and Breena started to stand but even the slow pace they used was too much for Tony. Jimmy and Breena calmly sat down on the bed and began the process again.

"It's too late." Tony sniffed.

* * *

Jimmy helped Tony get cleaned up, while Breena calmly replaced the sheets and took the wet bedding down to the laundry room. Tony cried the entire time Jimmy was cleaning him and it took all Jimmy had not to break down, himself. While Breena was getting the other bed cleaned off, Jimmy allowed Tony to rest on their bed. They had a water proof pad anyway since Victoria slept with them a lot of nights and was pretty prone to messes. Once Tony had calmed down Jimmy called the hospital and ended up getting a high dosage of morphine for Tony. He was terminally ill, so it's not like there was much concern for him becoming an addict.

"I called the hospital. They are going to send a prescription for morphine to the pharmacy down in Florida. You need a nurse to administer it but you will get some on the plane." Jimmy explained.

"OK" Tony sobbed.

"You'll be feeling better soon. The pain will be over soon." Jimmy whispered.

"I can't wait to die." Tony sobbed.

"I know but I am going to miss you." Jimmy whispered.

"I'll miss you too." Tony whispered.

* * *

Tony and Jimmy's flight was scheduled to depart at noon. He would be making the trip to Florida on Marcy Flights. A special airline that transported critically and terminally ill patients across the country. There were nurses on board and everything. Originally the plan had been to drive Tony down to Florida but as Vance pointed out. The drive would be too much for Tony. Especially given how much pain Tony ended up being in that night. So Jimmy booked a last minute trip down to Florida. The only downside was that children under eighteen were not permitted on Marcy Flights. Unless they were a patient or it was a member of their immediate family being transported. So Breena would be driving down to Florida. While Jimmy rode on the plane with Tony.

"Diaper bag?" Jimmy asked.

"Check" Breena replied.

"All four suitcases?" Jimmy asked.

"Check" Breena replied.

"Cellphone? Computer? Chargers?" Jimmy asked.

"Check, check, AC, DC, and travel" Breena replied.

"Bug spray?" Jimmy asked.

"Check" Breena replied.

"Baby?" Jimmy asked.

"Seriously?" Breena asked.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Jimmy replied.

"Call me when you land?" Breena asked.

"Of course." Jimmy replied.

"I will call you every hour." Breena promised.

"I don't know if I will be able to have my phone on the flight but you can leave a voice-mail or text until we land." Jimmy explained.

"Alright, have a safe flight and try to get Tony in better spirits." Breena replied, kissing Jimmy on the lips.

"I will. You have a safe flight and I hope the Victoria is good for you." Jimmy replied, returning the kiss.

* * *

Upon boarding the plane, Tony was hooked up to an IV filled with morphine. He closed his eyes and managed to fall into a fitful sleep. Jimmy took the seat closest to Tony's bed. He did not move for the entirety of the three hour flight. Upon arriving in Miami, Tony was transported via ambulance to the Palmer's beach house. He was now officially under the care of Until The End Hospice. Where he would have two nurses. Each working twelve hour shifts. One coming in at six in the morning and the other at six in the evening. There was a third nurse who would come if one nurse was unable to come for whatever reason. Jimmy had spoken with all three nurses and they all seemed to be wonderful people. The day nurse was working a partial shift the first day. Since Tony's flight had landed just after three in the afternoon. She helped Jimmy set Tony's room up. Tony's room sat at the very end of the house. It was spacious and had it's own handicapped accessible bathroom and a large wrap around window that accounted for two of the walls. The window gave a lovely view of the ocean. So Tony would be able to see the ocean. Even on the days that Tony was too weak to go outside. He would still be able to see the beach.

"Can you help me get Tony into the bed?" Nurse Rose asked.

"Sure" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Jimmy helped Rose move Tony onto his new bed. While it was a hospital bed. It was large enough for two adults to easily fit comfortably and the mattress was extra soft. Jimmy had done all he could to ensure that Tony's final days would be as comfortable as possible. Even though he desperately praying for a miracle. An hour before Nurse Jane was due to arrive Jimmy received the call he had been waiting for and dreading at the same time. It was from a friend of his med school, Dr. Parker. He had chosen to focus on oncology and was working under one of the top oncologists in the country. It was Dr. Heller who was calling and Jimmy was praying for some good news.

"Hello?"

"Jimmy Palmer?"

"Yes sir"

"I just wanted to let you know that I went over your friend's scans and reports, and sent them to several colleagues of mine in the field. Unfortunately I have to confirm Dr. Pitt's findings. Tony's cancer is too advanced and rapidly progressing to manage."

"Even with clinical trials? Some of those are amazing."

"They are but it can take weeks or months to get accepted and that is time that your friend does not have. I am sorry."

"Thanks anyway."

"I am sorry."

"No it's OK. Tony wants to die anyway."

* * *

Even after Dr. Heller had already hung up. Jimmy just stood there with his phone pressed up to his ear. Tony did not want treatment and was actually desperately looking forward to his death, but Jimmy had still hoped that Tony would beat the odds and come through. His heart was breaking but he knew that he had to respect Tony's wishes. His feeling of hurt only grew when his phone rang again. Jimmy checked the screen praying that it was Breena. Only to feel as if he had been punched in the gut when he realized that it was Ziva.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jimmy"

"How are you?"

"I am fine. Jimmy is something going on with Tony? He has not video chatted or called me in weeks. I know that things can get pretty crazy at NCIS but Tali has been dying to speak with her Abba and he has never gone this long between calls. I am starting to get worried."

"Ziva I am sorry. I should have called you sooner but I just couldn't."

"Jimmy you are scaring me. Is Tony hurt?"

"Ziva, Tony is dying. He has cancer. It's too advanced for any real treatment. He is in Miami on hospice care. I am sorry."

* * *

 **A/N: After much debate I have decided to add Ziva to the story. Except for my story Tony knew about Tali all along. This will be a Tiva story but it won't be too heavy on the Tiva. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. A Better Day

Ziva let her phone fall to the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew that something was wrong but she wasn't expecting this. She wasn't expecting to find out that Tony had terminal cancer. Hurt in the field and laid up maybe or dealing with another nasty breakup but not cancer. She remembered him mentioning not feeling great and how Jimmy had been pressuring him to go to the doctors. She had told him that he had better go and that was the last time they had spoken. Jimmy had told her that the cancer had resulted from how severely his lungs were scarred by the plague and that it was extremely aggressive. They had said that a month would be good but Jimmy was surprised by every hour that Tony was still alive. She looked into Tali's room where her daughter slept peacefully, completely unaware of how her world was about to flip upside down. Living on separate continents had been rough for her and Tony but unfortunately it was necessary. She had told Tony right away when she was pregnant with Tali and she had planned on giving birth to her daughter in the home where Tali and her had been born. She would then bring Tali home when she was about six months old and introduce her to her family. Then just before Tali was born, her Aunt Nettie was diagnosed with ALS. With no other relatives. It fell up on Ziva to care for her aunt. Until her health failed to the point where she could no longer even breathe on her own. When she had been moved into a nursing facility. Nettie had finally died last month. Ziva was planning to return but leaving was harder than she had anticipated. Tony had been planning on coming and making her come home but then he had gotten sick. Ziva knew that it was now time for her to come home. She walked down the hall to her office and hopped on her computer. She needed to get to Tony fast.

"I'm coming, Tony." Ziva whispered.

* * *

Tony woke up the next morning feeling better than he had in a long time. His head was still pounding and breathing was still near impossible but he actually felt like he could live. With the help of Nurse Rose he got into his wheelchair and went to the bathroom. Rose watched him lift himself into the toilet chair but left as soon as he was secure in the seat. She returned when he finished and helped him into the shower. She let him draw the curtain but remained in the bathroom while he bathed. It took three times longer than it once had but he did it on his own. Rose helped him dress himself and then helped him back into his wheelchair. He rolled himself down the hall into the kitchen. Jimmy sat at the table feeding Victoria.

"Tony! Did you come out here by yourself?!" Jimmy cried.

"Yeah I am feeling great." Tony replied.

"Awesome, are you up for breakfast?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah I think so. Nothing too big but I can eat." Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs sat with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl etched on his face. He could not believe that Leon was making him see a psychologist, before he could be reunited with his son. Didn't Leon care how fragile Tony's health was? He swore to God if his son died before he could get to him. Deep down he knew that he was wrong for trying to force Tony into treatment. Especially considering if it were him who was sick. He would want out. Hell he would refuse treatment for even a treatable cancer. Because he wanted to be reunited with his family. He knew that he was being an asshole but he couldn't bury a second child. He would take whatever crap Rachel gave him and make his amends. Then he would come rushing back to his son's side. He would apologize profusely to Tony and hope to God that he would get some good time with his son.

"Good evening, Gibbs. I am sorry I am late. I had to tend to a glitch in my appointment book. Rachel apologized.

"It's alright" Gibbs assured.

"First off I am terribly sorry about Tony." Rachel apologized.

"He's not dead yet." Gibbs reminded.

"I know but Gibbs he is terminal and he does want to go out on his own terms." Rachel explained.

"I know that but I don't want to lose a second child." Gibbs replied.

"You will lose him either way but if he dies this way. At least you will get more good days with him. Days when he is well enough to be with you." Rachel explained.

"I know" Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs I know that you care for Tony and that you do want the best for him. I also know that his death will devastate you. That is why I am going to give you his new address." Rachel explained.

"You are?" Gibbs gasped.

"On one condition." Rachel replied.

"Of course anything." Gibbs replied.

"You have to stay in touch with my friend Dr. Trevor. She is a hospice psychologist. She treats both terminally ill patients and their loved ones. She is already helping Tony and the Palmer's. So you can't really avoid her. If you do I will be forced to have Leon bring you home." Rachel explained.

"I will talk to her." Gibbs promised.

"I will check in with Dr. Trevor." Rachel reminded.

"I know" Gibbs replied.

* * *

After breakfast Tony was feeling well enough to go down to the beach. Rose pushed Tony in a special wheelchair and Jimmy carried Tori in his arms. When they got to the water Tony wanted to sit in the sand and feel it between his toes. So Rose and Jimmy helped him out of the chair and sat him in the sand.

"This is nice." Tony commented.

"It is" Jimmy agreed.

"Did you tell, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Jimmy replied.

"How did she take it?" Tony asked.

"She is devastated." Jimmy replied.

"Take care of Tali for me man. Tell her about me." Tony requested.

"Of course" Jimmy replied.

* * *

The afternoon was not as kind to Tony as the morning had been. He had gone for a nap after lunch. It was almost dinner time and he had not yet woken up. Breena had come home from work and was walking with Tori along the beach. Down the hall Rose was filling Jane in on Tony's day. While Jimmy walked up the hall. He stood outside of his friend's room and watched him sleep. Suddenly Tony bolted up in bed. Fearing that he was in pain. Jimmy rushed into the room and to Tony's side.

"Jimmy is that you?" Tony asked.

"Yeah it's me." Jimmy replied.

"Are Gibbs and Ziva here yet?" Tony asked.

"No Gibbs is still about and hour out and Ziva's plane doesn't arrive until morning." Jimmy replied.

"Good" Tony replied.

"Tony what's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Does insulin show up on an autopsy?" Tony questioned.

"It shows up in the blood but it can be neglected if the patient is a diabetic. Unless the amount is alarmingly large. Why?" Jimmy explained.

"Because before this cancer gets to be too much. Before I go into the coma and everything. I want you to help me die but I don't want you to get in trouble." Tony explained.

"Oh" Jimmy replied.

"Will you do it?" Tony asked.

"If that's really what you want. Just tell me when you are ready." Jimmy replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jimmy be able to follow through on his promise once Tony is ready to die? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Emotions Are Running High

Tony's words laid heavily on Jimmy's heart that night. Truth be told he was waiting to hear those words ever since finding out that Tony was terminal but that did not make it any easier. As hard as it was he had made a promise to his friend and he had to fulfill it. He would consult his text-books from when he was studying to be a Medical Examiner and find the best way to end Tony's life. Something that was relatively painless and would not be traceable or raise suspicions if the team insisted that an autopsy was preformed. Jimmy changed into his pajamas and headed to bed. It was early but he was too emotionally drained to continue with his day. About an hour later Breena came in and sat on the bed.

"Oh hey Breena when did you get home?" Jimmy asked.

"Forty five minutes ago. I got Tori fed and I am letting her play in her room to kill some energy before I bathe her." Breena explained.

"That's good." Jimmy replied.

"How's Tony?" Breena asked.

"The pain killers are helping but he is clearly suffering." Jimmy explained.

"Poor guy" Breena sighed.

"It will all be over soon. That's what I keep telling myself." Jimmy explained.

"You seem upset. What's going on?" Breena asked.

"Tony asked me to help him die." Jimmy whispered.

"Are you going to do it?" Breena asked.

"I have to." Jimmy sighed.

"Oh Jimmy" Breena whispered.

"I want him to be out of pain but the idea of him dying breaks my heart." Jimmy admitted.

"Mine too" Breena agreed.

"I can't talk about this anymore." Jimmy said.

"OK" Breena replied.

* * *

Gibbs pulled up to the Palmer's beach house, around nine. Dinner had taken longer than he had anticipated and put him behind schedule. He grabbed his bags and walked up the drive. He rang the doorbell and Breena let him inside.

"Did you have a good trip?" Breena asked.

"It was pretty good. How are you?" Gibbs replied.

"We are pretty good." Breena replied.

"That's good to hear." Gibbs replied.

"Can I get you anything before I show you to your room?" Breena asked.

"I am good. Where's Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"His room is down the hall but the nurse is bathing him right now." Breena explained.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Breena led Gibbs up the hall to his bedroom. It was the first bedroom on the right. There was one room between his and Tony's. He unpacked his bags and made up his bed. He changed into his sweats and took a seat on the bed. He heard a horrible noise from up the hall and then what sounded like crying. He heard the noise a second time and this time he recognized the sound as Tony screaming. Convinced that the nurse was hurting him. Gibbs jumped up and ran out of the room. He rushed down the hall to Tony's room and swung the door open. He found Tony lying on the floor of the bedroom. The woman who Gibbs guessed to be Tony's nurse, Jimmy, and Breena were on their knees beside him. Tony began to gag and the nurse lifted him up. He gagged and cried out until he finally threw up a pool of blood and mucus.

"Aggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tony screamed.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"He had a bad spasm and fell out of his wheelchair." Nurse Jane explained..

"Why is he screaming?" Gibbs asked.

"He's in pain." Jimmy replied.

"So do something. Give him something to ease the pain." Gibbs pleaded.

"He has had the maximum dosage of morphine." Jane explained.

"So there's nothing to do? He just hurts that much." Gibbs gasped.

"Afraid so." Jane replied.

"If he had taken treatment would it help?" Gibbs asked.

"He would have this pain and added nausea and pain. This is what cancer looks like." Jane explained.

"I...I had no idea. I am sorry." Gibbs apologized.

"Now do you see?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied

* * *

Nobody in the house got much sleep that night. It was an hour before they could get Tony moved. Onto the bed. He dozed for a little bit but woke up just a few minutes later. After that he screamed out in pain for two solid hours. Gibbs lay awake beating himself up for not seeing why Tony was refusing treatments and why he was so eager to die. Jane did not sleep because she was trying her best to make Tony comfortable. Jimmy did not sleep because he was haunted by Tony's please to end his life, Breena did not sleep because Jimmy was tossing and turning and Tony's screams had woken Tori. The next morning the Palmer's, Gibbs, and Rose sat around the kitchen table. Tony was laid out on the couch. He was in pain and could not keep anything down. Rose had given him a bottle of ensure and he had thrown up even that. They were going to let him rest but if he did not start eating soon, that meant that he was near the end.

"I just got a text from Ziva. They landed in Atlanta. They're changing planes there and they should be here by lunch time." Jimmy said.

"Does she know how sick he is?" Gibbs asked.

"Jimmy was very honest with her. She knows exactly what she is getting into." Breena assured.

* * *

Ziva unbuckled Tali from her booster seat and set her down on her seat. She unbuckled the booster seat from the plane seat. She carried Tali in one hand and the seat in the other. She had her bag slung over her shoulder and stumbled off the plane. She tried her best to ignore all the happy people babbling on and on about their vacations.

"Thank you for flying Delta. I hope you enjoyed your flight." The overly perky flight attendant said as she stepped into the airport.

"It was nice." Ziva lied.

"Enjoy your vacation!" The flight attendant called.

"I am not on vacation! The father of my daughter is dying!" Ziva snapped, storming off before anybody could react.

* * *

 **A/N: Gibbs got a cruel does of reality but at least now he understands. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Tiva Reunion

As much as he tried, Tony could not get comfortable on the couch. Finally about an hour before Ziva and Tali were due to arrive. Rose decided just to take him back to his bed. She started him on a morphine drip and pulled the covers over him. Meanwhile Tony drifted in and out of consciousness and was only about ten percent sure of where he was.

"Just a few more goodbyes and then Jimmy can just end it for me." Tony thought as he fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Since Breena had gone to work and Jimmy could not legally leave Tori in Rose's care. Jimmy brought her along to the airport when he went to pick up Ziva and Tali. The day before when Tony was doing well and Ziva had called to inform him that she was on the way. The plan had been for Tony to come along with them but given Tony's current state. That was impossible. Jimmy arrived to the airport and quickly found the gate where Ziva's plane was supposed to land. He held Tori in one arm and a sign that read "Ziva and Tali" in the other. After a while the door opened and people began to file inside. He saw Ziva rush past him towards the baggage claim. She had tears in her eyes. He followed her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and then spun around.

"What?!" Ziva demanded.

"Tori and I are here to pick you up." Jimmy replied.

"Take this." Ziva sniffed, handing Jimmy a bag.

"Ziva are you OK?" Jimmy asked.

"I am never going to be OK again! Just take me to him!" Ziva snapped.

"OK" Jimmy replied.

* * *

With the exception of the sounds of Tali and Tori chatting in the backseat. The drive from the airport to the beach house was made in silence. Jimmy knew that Ziva was crying but respected her wish to not talk about it. He could not imagine how much pain that she must be in right now but he suspected that it was on par with what Tony was feeling. He could not imagine having to watch Breena suffer and then die. He hated cancer so much. It was a horrible and cruel disease, that had taken far too many lives. Now it was going to take Tony from them and that just wasn't fair.

"Well here we are." Jimmy said as he turned into the driveway, finally breaking the silence.

"It's nice" Ziva murmured.

* * *

Ziva surveyed the beach house. It was a standard old fashioned beach house on the outside anyway. The exterior likely had not been changed since it was built. Aside from the standard upkeep and repairs that were evident by the new windows and fresher wood. It was just a simple wooden house on the beach but you could see how fancy and luxurious it was on the inside. The beach was beautiful as well. It really was a perfect place for Tony to die. It was almost exactly where he had always wanted to be in the end. Except he had dreamed of years on the beach before finally dying an old man. She had always loved that idea and envisioned herself right there beside him. Unfortunately the universe had other plans.

"It really is perfect." Ziva sniffed.

"That is why we brought him here." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Jimmy went upstairs first and made sure that Tony was awake and prepared for a visitor. Well as prepared as somebody so sick could be. He propped Tony up on some pillows and got him talked down a bit. Then he went back downstairs for Ziva and Tali. Upon seeing his girls Tony perked up slightly but he was still very weak and movement was nearly impossible for him at the moment.

"Abba!" Tali cried, practically jumping into Tony's arms.

"Careful Tateleh, Abba is not feeling well." Ziva explained.

"Let me see her." Tony begged.

* * *

Ziva carefully set Tali down on the bed and then gently climbed into bed beside him. By the time she was sitting down Tali was already curled up in Tony's arms. Tony was gently stroking her hair and holding her as close as he could.

"Abba" Tali cooed.

"Tali, baby girl. My sweet, sweet baby girl." Tony whispered.

"Love Abba" Tali whispered.

"I love you too, Tali." Tony replied.

* * *

After a while Jimmy came back and took Tali back to Tori's room for a nap. Leaving Tony and Ziva alone together for the first time in nearly two years. Three if you counted the time that Tori was still growing inside of Ziva as not being alone.

"You know the last time we were alone like this..." Tony started.

"We got Tali." Ziva finished.

"Maybe if I have another good day we can try for another one." Tony joked.

"Don't waste your strength." Ziva warned.

"I wouldn't do that to you. Leave you pregnant and with a toddler. After I died." Tony assured.

"Don't worry about that. Just worry about you." Ziva replied.

"I love you Ziva and leaving you guys is the hardest part of all this." Tony explained.

"I won't ever let Tali forget you." Ziva assured.

"I know you won't." Tony whispered.

* * *

While the girls were napping and, Tony and Ziva were having their alone time. Jimmy went outside and carried in the rest of Ziva's bags. He left Tali's things outside the door to the girl's room and then carried the rest of Ziva's things into her room. He noticed that her duffle bag had fallen off of the bed and some of the contents had fallen out onto the floor. He picked up the bag and tossed the items back inside. Until he came to what looked like a photograph. _"My Baby"_ was scrawled on the back, thinking that it was a picture of Tali. He flipped it over to see it. Then he saw what it really was. His hands began to shake and the photograph fell on the floor. He had to be over thinking this. It was probably just an one of Tali's old ultrasounds. No their was a piece of anatomy on that picture that Tali certainly did not have and never had.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Ziva get the courage to tell Tony about their new baby before it is too late? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Struggle

Eventually Tony fell into his standard drug induced and fitful sleep. For a few minutes Ziva just stood there and watched him sleep. He struggled for each breath and it wasn't long before she could take no more. She left his room and walked down the hall to the room she had selected. She found the picture from her ultrasound, picked it up, and hugged it close to her chest. She had only found out about her newest little angel a month ago. Between chasing after a toddler and how poorly Nettie was at the end. There wasn't a lot of time to notice a pregnancy. The morning sickness was not bad at all. The doctor was shocked to discover that it was a boy. Typically morning sickness was worse with boys but this pregnancy had been a breeze. A small mercy considering she had watched her aunt die and was now doing the same with her fiancee. Tony had proposed to her the day that the baby had been conceived. They had decided to see other people while they were living apart and if it was meant to be they would get together when she got back. Well Tony had dated Zoe and had a bad string of disastrous one night stands. He had decided that Ziva was the love of his life. He had flown straight to Israel and popped the question right there. She had said yes and hours later their newest baby came onto the scene. This was supposed to be happy and perfect. They were supposed to be a perfect family living in a house with a white picket fence. Instead Tony was dying and she had no idea what she was going to do. She held the picture close to her chest, climbed into the bed, and began to heavily sob. She heard somebody knocking on her door. Groaning she pulled herself off the bed, walked to the door, and carefully pulled it open.

"I heard you crying. Do you want to talk?" Breena asked.

"No thank you. Not now." Ziva replied.

"OK well I am just down the hall if you change your mind." Breena replied.

"Thanks" Ziva replied, turning to go back to bed.

"Oh Ziva you dropped this." Breena called.

"Oh thanks" Ziva replied, taking the photograph.

"Ziva is that an ultrasound?" Breena asked.

"Yes" Ziva replied.

"Tali's?" Breena asked.

"No" Ziva squeaked.

"Ziva? Are you pregnant again?" Breena gasped.

"Yes I am seventeen weeks today. I had my anatomy ultrasound last week. It's a boy. I just found out last month. Life was so crazy. I was waiting and waiting for Tony to call. I was so happy and Tali was so excited. It's a boy. He wanted a son so bad. He loves Tali but he wanted a son." Ziva sobbed.

"Oh Ziva" Breena whispered.

"Why can't I have a happy family? A happy normal family?" Ziva asked.

"There is no such thing as a normal family anymore. At least not the cookie cutter Leave It To Beaver family. As for being happy. That won't be easy but you guys will learn to be happy. Look at Gibbs he lost everything but he feels happiness and I know that Tony won't want you to be sad for very long. You know how he hates to see you sad." Breena explained.

"Why does it have to be Tony?" Ziva asked.

"God, Ziva I don't know. I would give anything to be able to answer that for you and everyone else feeling this way but I can't." Breena replied.

* * *

Tony woke and was disappointed to see that Ziva was gone. Part of him wondered if she had just been part of his dream. That had to be it, no way Ziva would come and see him like this. She had probably already moved on and how could he blame her? He was as good as dead and Tali deserved a living and loving father. Not a dead man. Ziva deserved a man who could live long enough to help raise her baby and who could satisfy her sexually.

* * *

Rachel studied the group of people who sat in front of her. She had to deal with an emergency involving one of her other patients over the past couple days. A PTSD sufferer had suffered a massive breakdown and she had spent the previous day just trying to get him to agree to go to the hospital for further treatment. His behavior had not been severe enough to permit a forced admittance. Now things had finally settled down and she could get to the rest of Team Gibbs. Ducky, Abby, and McGee sat in a line on the couch. While Bishop had insisted on sitting on the floor.

"Can you tell me why you are all here?" Rachel asked.

"How about you tell us?!" Bishop demanded.

"Because Vance is insisting that we have to be evaluated before we can go to be with Tony. Which is totally unfair because we just wanted to help him." Abby explained.

"What she said." McGee replied.

"I am afraid that I have to agree with Abigail." Ducky added.

"No you are here because you refused to accept that Tony did not want any medical intervention for his end stage lung cancer. You were so cruel that you very nearly ended his life what could have been weeks early." Rachel explained.

"If he wants to die why should it matter!" Abby cried.

"Because there are two people who really need to say goodbye to him." Rachel replied.

"Who?" Abby asked.

"I really can't tell you that right now." Rachel replied.

"Then why would you bring it up?!" McGee snapped.

"So that you can know that you are not the only people in Tony's life." Rachel replied.

"He does have his father but Senior is only one person." McGee commented.

"Oh poor Senior. He doesn't know. He is such a sweet guy. He doesn't deserve to be treated the way Tony treats him. He is so butt-hurt from what happened to him when he was a kid. He can't wake up and see that Senior has changed." Abby rambled.

"Senior has not changed that much." Rachel corrected.

"Tony's brainwashed you! I am telling Tony's father so that he can know that his son is dying! He deserves the right to know and we will find Tony's new address. We don't need to sit here for an hour at a time to get permission! We are adults!" Abby snapped storming out of the office.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Rachel be able to get through to anyone from the team? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Need To Know

It was early morning and, Ziva and Breena were the only ones who were awake. Breena was getting ready to go to work and Ziva simply could not sleep. They had gotten their daughter changed and rocked back to sleep. Now they were just sitting on the back porch drinking coffee. Breena was dressed for her day in pair of khaki pants and blue button down shirt. While Ziva wore an old pair of jeans and one of Tony's sweatshirts. Breena's hair was pulled neatly into a ponytail while Ziva's was tangled and matted showing the signs of not being brushed or even properly washed in a number of days. Breena was her usual perky self, while Ziva was miserable and broken.

"Jane said that Tony had a terrible night." Ziva remarked sadly.

"I heard him crying out." Breena sighed.

"I don't want him to die but I am not sure how much I can take. I know that sounds horrible but it's like my Tony died last month and this is just a man." Ziva explained.

"Ziva" Breena said softly.

"I lose everybody. I wonder how long Tali will be with me. Tony's mom had lung cancer. It's probably genetic. Tali will probably be gone before she's in double digits. Same goes for my new baby. I'll probably miscarry from the stress." Ziva sobbed.

"Don't think that Ziva. Tali will leave a long and happy life. She and your son will grow into fine adults and the three of you will be a happy family." Breena assured.

"Easy for you to say! Your life is perfect! You have never known pain! You will never understand how I feel!" Ziva snapped, jumping up and storming back inside.

* * *

Breena watched as Ziva stormed inside. Slamming the sliding glass door behind her. She saw Ziva shove over one of the chairs that sat at the kitchen table. After Ziva was out of sight Breena turned around and looked up at the sky. The sun was rising over the east and the sky was a beautiful shade of orange and red. It was so lovely that she wished that Ziva was out there to see it. Sadly Ziva was so broken right now she would see some misery in the beauty. Ziva's words echoed over and over in Breena's ears. "You have never known pain." The truth is she knew Ziva's pain all too well but now was not the time to tell that story. That was one to tell down the road. Possibly after Tony was already gone. The alarm on her phone beeped and she headed inside, rinsing out her coffee cup, grabbing her purse, and heading out the door.

* * *

Abby woke that morning filled with the same burning rage she had been filled with the previous evening. She could not believe that they were not letting her see Tony and even more audacious was the fact that nobody had told DiNozzo Senior. Tony was his last surviving family member and he deserved to know that he was fighting a terminal illness. She hated that Gibbs and Jimmy were so biased against Senior. He really was a sweet old man. Abby had to wonder how many of Tony's stories about Senior were true. They only really seemed to come out when the focus wasn't on him and Tony did tend to love being the center of attention. After getting dressed and drinking her morning Caf-Pow along with a bowl of cereal. She grabbed her phone off the charger and dialed DiNozzo Senior's number.

"Hello?'

"Hello, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Yes who is this?"

"This is Abby Scuito from NCIS."

"Abby? From NCIS? What did Junior do now?"

"I am really sorry to have to tell you this but Tony has been diagnosed with terminal lung cancer."

"What?"

"Tony has terminal cancer. He doesn't want you to know but you deserve to know. He is your only child."

"Yeah I get that. Thank you for telling me."

"It is no trouble and I am sorry."

"I guess that Junior is staying with Gibbs?"

"Actually no he is somewhere out of state."

"You don't know where he is?"

"They won't tell me! They claim I don't care but they have no idea! They are such assholes! I deserve to know and more importantly you deserve to know."

"Relax sweetheart. Can't you track their phones or something?"

"Yeah you're right. I can thank you."

"It's no trouble sweetheart. Call me as soon as you know something."

"Of course and again I am so sorry."

* * *

Jimmy had taken the girls to get ice-cream from a stand at the beach, Breena was at work, Ziva was out for a walk, and nurse Rose had gone on her lunch break. Leaving Gibbs alone with Tony for the first time since arriving to the beach house. Tony was sitting up on the bed. His eyes were only half open and Gibbs had to wonder if he even knew where he was.

"hurts" Tony groaned.

"Rose will be back any minute she can give you more morphine." Gibbs offered.

"Won't help... Jimmy...tell him...more with Zi... and Tali but no long...too much...ready." Tony slurred.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Want...soon...very soon." Tony slurred before falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

That evening Ziva and Breena once again found themselves alone on the back porch. Everybody else had gone for a walk on the beach but given how sick Tony had been that day Ziva did not want to leave him for very long and Breena was awaiting an important call. Ziva's appearance had not changed since that morning. Except her shirt was now stained with blood that Tony had coughed up that afternoon. Breena however had changed into pair of yoga pants and an oversize t-shirt.

"Have you told, Tony yet?" Breena asked.

"No and I don't think that I will." Ziva replied.

"He is so sick. I don't want to make him feel any worse about dying." Ziva replied.

"Yes but he deserves to know. He is so sick that death is the only option for him. Don't you think he deserves a little happiness before he goes?" Breena asked.

"I guess" Ziva replied.

"He needs to know." Breena insisted.

"I will tell him in the morning." Ziva vowed.

"I need to go in and get Tori ready for bed but before I do. I have a quick question for you." Breena said.

"Shoot" Ziva replied.

"Would it be OK with you if I started a GoFundMe page for you and Tali? Between the bereavement period and the time you will need for maternity leave. You are going to need some finical help. I want to cover any bills for Tony as well but I wanted your permission first." Breena questioned.

"OK" Ziva replied sadly.

"I just want to help." Breena replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Senior shows up and causes trouble in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Not Like This

McGee woke up with a heavy feeling in his chest he could not quite explain. He looked over and found Delilah's side of the bed empty. Just as it was every day except for Sunday. She was off training with her handicapped exercise club. Groaning he pulled himself out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen hoping that Delilah had, had time to make her famous waffles before class. To his chagrin he found the kitchen empty and the shelves mostly bare. Groaning again he remembered that Delilah had to get her wheelchair worked on the day before and he was supposed to do the grocery shopping. He managed to find a packet of coffee in the back of the drawer and the box of Fiber One his mom had left during her last visit. He choked down his pitiful excuse for breakfast in record time and then rushed through his morning routine. He still had a few minutes before he had to leave for work. So he ended up logging into Facebook. Found himself clicking on Tony's page. His final update was a combination of vague and heartbreaking. "Not feeling great. Friend convinced me to go to the doctor in the AM. It's probably nothing though." Little did Tony know that it was far from nothing. It was Earth shattering and heartbreaking. He couldn't help but wonder how Tony was doing. Knowing that Gibbs would sooner die than be on social media. He searched for Jimmy's page and then for Breena's. His heart broke when he realized that the Palmer's had not only deleted him but blocked him as well. Suddenly a strong feeling of guilt washed over him. He knew exactly why he had been blocked. He had been so unkind to Tony that last night. He was part of the reason Tony had that seizure. Even after they were told the tumor had doubled in size in a matter of days. He had still begged Tony to get treatment. Treatment that Tony did not want. All because of his false sense of hope brought on by his father's illness. Delilah was right. All cases were different. Delilah was not that other woman, and Tony was not his father. Even if there was a sliver of hope for Tony to beat the odds. Tony had made his decision and McGee had to respect that. Legally speaking he had no right in regards to Tony's medical care. Only Jimmy and maybe Gibbs had those rights. Even if Tony were incapacitated it was not up to him. He had finally seen the light. He just prayed that it wasn't too late. He looked at his watch, he was officially very late for work but it did not matter. He turned off the Facebook app, and dialed Rachel's number.

"Cranston and Larrid"

"Rachel?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Tim McGee"

"Oh Tim, how are you doing?"

"I need your help, ASAP."

"Is this about Tony?"

"Yes"

"OK, I have an open slot at three-thirty."

"Today?"

"Yes"

"Great, I will be there."

"I can't wait."

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo Senior yawned, stretched, and grabbed his carry-on, and disboarded the plane. He thanked the flight attendants and headed for the luggage carousel. Once outside he looked straight into the bright Florida sun until he had tears in his eyes. He contorted his face until it showed a looked of grief. He climbed into his waiting uber and gave them the address.

"Hey man are you alright?" The college aged driver asked.

"No" Senior replied, grateful for his opportunity to practice his devastated routine.

"What's wrong?" The kid asked.

"My son is dying. We were never close but I want to make things right. Before it's too late." Senior lied.

"Oh I...I am so sorry. My brother died of cancer last year. This ride is on the house." The kid apologized.

"Thanks a lot." Senior replied.

"It's no trouble and again I am sorry." The kid apologized.

* * *

The car came to a halt outside of the Palmer's beach house, without a word Senior climbed out of the car and headed towards the door. Praying that he could trick the Palmer's and Gibbs. he had tricked the Uber driver but that was just a stupid kid, probably blazed out of his mind. It would be a lot harder to trick people as brilliant as the Palmer's and as aware as Gibbs. He knocked on the door and moments later a frumpy, middle aged woman in a nurse's uniform answered.

"Hello?" Rose greeted.

"I am Tony's father." Senior greeted.

"Oh I am sorry Tony doesn't want to see you." Rose apologized.

"Who are you to say!" Senior cried, shoving Rose down.

* * *

Tobais Fornell tossed the frozen pizza into the oven and double checked that he had enough stuff to make the Ceaser salad recipe, that Emily had found online. Ever since his doctor had told him he had high cholesterol. Emily had been making him eat healthier. It didn't help that Emily had decided to be a Vegan a couple months after Diane died. She ended up giving in and becoming a vegetarian after a month but it still didn't make Tobais' life any easier. Of course he supposed that becoming a vegetarian in the wake of her mother's death was better than what a lot of kids did. While he tossed the dinner together, Emily sat at the table typing away on her laptop.

"Oh no!" Emily cried..

"What's wrong now? Did somebody from Clumbo die?" Fornell asked.

"No. My friend Carly Fulencio's mom works as a make-up artist at Slater's mortuary. So she is friends with Breena and well an hour ago she shared this." Emily explained handing her dad her laptop.

* * *

Fornell took his daughter's computer and studied the screen. It was a GoFundMe campaign started by Breena, "Helping The DiNozzo's". He scrolled down and saw a picture of Tony, Ziva, and a little girl standing in an Israeli olive grove. He continued to scroll until he got to the story.

" _Several months ago Tony began experiencing migraines and shortness of breath. He brushed it off but finally my husband made him go to the hospital. One week later he was diagnosed with terminal lung and brain cancer. Masses were found in his liver as well. Knowing that he was terminal he decided to forgo chemo and radiation. After a falling out with some old friends and discovering that the cancer was progressing much faster than the doctor's anticipated. My husband and I brought him to my family's home in Florida. To allow him to die in peace. Financially Tony is set to handle his funeral and his insurance covers hospice care. The financial aide is going to his fiancee Ziva and their children Tali (2) and an unborn son. Ziva spent the past two years caring for a terminally ill relative in Israel. She was going to move back this summer and we were going to attend their wedding in July. Instead we will likely be visiting Tony's grave. Ziva has not worked in three years. Between a cross the world, move unplanned pregnancy, and her aunt's illness. She had money from her father but funds have run low. She is now pregnant again and in a severe depression. She will likely be unable to work until after giving birth. Every penny of this will be used to help her move back to the US to be closer to family and to care for her children. Any little bit helps. If you do not feel comfortable giving to a campaign you do not know. Please instead make a donation in Tony's name to the American Cancer Society or to any lung cancer foundation. God bless"_

* * *

"No" Fornell squeaked.

"Dad are you, OK?" Emily asked.

"I have to find Gibbs!" Fornell cried.

* * *

 **A/N: The good news is that Fornell and McGee are heading down to Florida and can fight off Senior. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Confrontation

Jimmy heard a commotion coming from the front of the house. He put Tori's pants back on and lifted her off the changing table. She toddled over and returned to the game that she was playing with Tali. While Jimmy rushed out of the room. He first saw Rose sitting on the hallway floor in a daze. Thinking that she had fallen and possibly hit her head, he rushed over to her and fell down on his knees in front of her.

"Rose? Are you alright? What happened?" Jimmy asked.

"A man claiming to be Tony's father came through the door. I told him to leave but he just shoved me down and went to Tony's room anyway." Rose explained.

"Are you OK?" Jimmy asked.

"I am fine just stunned." Rose replied.

"Are you sure? Does anything hurt?" Jimmy asked.

"No I am fine." Rose assured pulling herself up.

* * *

DiNozzo Senior burst through the open door on his son's room. Junior was lying in the middle of a king sized bed. His hair was sweaty and stuck to his forehead, his face was flushed, and his appearance had become gaunt and frail. Completely different from the last time he had seen him.

"Junior! Wake up! Now!" Senior ordered.

"Hmm?" Tony asked weakly.

"How are you?" Senior asked.

"Hurts" Tony replied.

"It must. Now Junior what is your will like?" Senior asked.

"You get to your son's bedside, see that he is so weak he can not even sit up, and your response is to ask him about his will?!" Jimmy roared.

"Please I am just a poor old man. My business is failing. I am about to lose everything. I just need a little bit to pay off some debits so I don't have to go to the poor house." Senior explained, faking tears.

"Even if that were the case. Your son is dying! You will never see him again! How can you be so selfish?!" Jimmy demanded.

"Considering the size of this place I take it you've never struggled. Well I used to be like you. Now I am struggling greatly. I am going to lose everything and on top of that my son is dying." Senior snapped.

"Your son should be everything. Your business and money should be on top of that." Jimmy argued.

"I just need some money! Have some compassion!" Senior demanded.

"You do not deserve compassion!" Jimmy snapped.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Gibbs demanded shoving his way into his room.

"This little asshole will not let me see my son!" Senior snapped.

"You were asking him about money! You didn't even care about Tony!" Jimmy argued.

"Where the hell were you when Tony was first sick?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Nobody told me!" Senior barked.

"Actually I did! I tried to contact you when Tony was first in the hospital. Before we knew he had terminal cancer. Your secretary took messages and I left several messages on your personal cell. Hell I spoke to you once! You said that you did not care! That you were in the middle of a deal and Tony was a grown ass man. That he did not need his daddy to hold his hand every time he didn't feel good or had a boo-boo!" Jimmy snapped.

"I did not know how serious it was! You did not tell me!" Senior snapped.

"Tony was in a medical coma fighting severe pneumonia! I told you everything I knew! All of which was bad!" Jimmy argued.

"You heard him! Get lost!" Gibbs snapped.

"No you get lost!" Senior argued.

"Enough!" Tony cried.

"Tony are you alright?" Gibbs asked.

"No I am not. You have no idea how sick I am. I just want peace and instead I am hearing you guys argue! I am sick of it!" Tony snapped.

"Tony I am so sorry." Gibbs apologized.

"I did not mean to get so intense." Jimmy apologized.

"Don't believe them. They started it." Senior argued.

"NO! Senior get out! You weren't here until you heard I was terminal! I don't know who told you but they betrayed my trust! Now get out or I will call the police!" Tony ordered, he was gasping for breath by the end.

"Look what you did!" Gibbs snapped punching Senior hard in the gut.

"Assholes! I am suing every one of you when I get back on my feet! Tony's estate is mine! You have no rights to it! I am the last of his family!" Senior snapped.

"Actually we are not. Me and my children are Tony's heirs. His money will go to care for his children. You will not see a dime." Ziva corrected.

"Gold digger!" Senior snapped lunging at Ziva.

"How dare you lunge at a pregnant woman?!" Ziva demanded.

"Like you expect me to believe you are pregnant? You are just fat! You just want Junior's money! You never loved him!" Senior bellowed.

"Get the fuck out! Now!" Ziva yelled grabbing Senior by the fat on his chest and shoving him to the ground. Senior tried to fight but Ziva put her foot down on his stomach.

"Get off me you psycho!" Senior ordered.

"Get lost or I will end you right here. I am losing the love of my life. At this point I don't care if I go to jail." Ziva sobbed.

* * *

Senior sat up and took off running from the room. Ziva's legs shook and she started to fall to the ground. Gibbs rushed over and caught her just before she hit the floor. He pulled her up, she turned, and buried her face in his chest. By this point both were sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair!" Ziva cried.

"I know Ziver" Gibbs whispered.

"This is not how I wanted you to find out. This is not how I wanted him to find out!" Ziva sobbed.

"He's unconscious again. You can tell him again in the morning." Gibbs assured.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Senior is gone. Now the others can focus on Tony's final days. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Unnecessary Grief

While Gibbs and Breena consoled Ziva, Jimmy and Rose began the process of evaluating Tony's condition. The news was not good. Tony's heart rate was dangerously fast and his blood pressure was through the roof, his breathing was severely erratic, and he was showing signs of seizure activity. Tony was already so fragile, Jimmy and Rose solemnly announced that Senior may have done Tony in. The news only made Ziva more hysterical. Her hysterics only made Tony's symptoms more severe.

"Tony! Tony! Tony! Oh God! Tony! Tony!" Ziva cried.

"I can almost see her heart beating through her chest. I am taking her to the hospital." Gibbs whispered.

"I'll come with you." Breena replied.

"Call as soon as you hear anything!" Jimmy called.

* * *

Jimmy felt the rage surging through his body as he watched Gibbs and Breena escort Ziva to the Palmer's minivan. He could not believe that Senior had showed up. He had fully expected the bullshit since that's just who Senior was. What he was not expecting was Senior to show up to the beach house. They had brought Tony down here for a reason. He wanted to make sure that Tony was safe from drama and bullshit. Besides the people currently residing there. The only people who knew the address were Vance, Rachel Cranston, Dr. Pitt, Breena's family, and a few people the Palmer's needed to keep in contact with. McGee apparently had the address now but Jimmy didn't think that he would tell Senior anything and Delilah had no contact information for the old bastard.

"Come on, Jimmy. We need to let Tony rest." Rose said.

"Alright" Jimmy replied.

"So that was Tony's father." Rose commented.

"Unfortunately" Jimmy sighed.

"Who told him the address?" Rose asked.

"I don't know but I am going to be furious when I find out." Jimmy replied.

"Jane is going to be here any moment. Is there a chance Senior could come back?" Rose asked.

"Unfortunately that is likely. I need to call the police. If you don't mind sticking around to give a statement." Jimmy replied.

"Of course" Rose replied.

* * *

The flood light outside of Ziva's room cast a dull glow through the darkened room. Ziva had been admitted for severely high blood pressure. She was given something that would help her relax and she had a monitor attached to her stomach to monitor the baby's heartbeat. So far Baby Boy DiNozzo was holding his own but he would need to watched at least though the night. As Gibbs watched his surrogate daughter sleep. He couldn't help but be reminded that it should be Tony sitting here at her bedside. It should be Tony stroking her hair and afraid to take his eyes off of the baby's monitor. It wasn't fair that Tony was so sick. That he would never be able to know his son or even be involved with the pregnancy. Tony had so desperately wanted a son. Now he was about to have one but he was too sick for it to make any difference. Gibbs held onto Ziva's hand and begged her to fight. He begged her to fight and he begged the baby to fight. Ziva did not need to miscarry this pregnancy. This was the last child Tony would ever give her. This baby boy would be the last piece any of them had of Tony. For that reason and so many others he had to survive. He just had to.

* * *

McGee watched from out the window of the plane. A heavy feeling in his heart. Normally he loved air travel. He didn't get as nauseous in the air as he did on the sea and it was such a magical feeling. He hadn't really gotten to fly as a child. The Admiral was rarely home and his mother had a crippling fear of air travel. Now he flew every chance he got. Today however flying was not a joyous occasion nor was he happy to be in the air. He was glad that he would have a chance to make it right with Tony before he died but he was sad that he had to face these circumstances. Even worse according to Director Vance Tony's condition had been pretty poor throughout the past few days. There was a chance that Tony would already be gone, before he got there.

"Hang on Tony. Please just hang on." McGee pleaded.

* * *

Leon Vance stood in the center of the trashed apartment. He could not believe that this was happening. Eleanor Bishop was such a promising young agent. She was no Ziva David but she definitely deserved to be on Gibbs' team. Now she was missing and there was a sign of a struggle. Her apartment was trashed and their was a trail of blood leading out to the hall. With Gibbs and McGee down in Florida keeping vigil over Tony's bedside. That left Agent Thomas' team as the MCRT. They were now actively investigating the kidnapping of Elanor Bishop. Leon just prayed that she would be found alive. He did not think that anybody could handle losing another friend. Not so close to Tony's death.

"Director" Agent Philips called.

"What is it Debbie?" Vance asked.

"I found a note." Agent Philips replied.

"Give it to me!" Vance demanded, yanking the note away.

* * *

" _Director Vance,_

 _You should know that I have your agent. She is a pretty little thing. I will have fun with her. By the time you find this we will already be across the border. Anywho if you ever want to see your agent again. You must follow these commands. First you must make a ten thousand dollar donation to the OKC Angels Foundation. Secondly you must grant Abigail Scuito access to the Palmer's beach house. Finally you must insist that Tony DiNozzo receive an autopsy immediately following his death. If anything suspicious is found. An investigation must be opened and the guilty party must be charged with murder of a federal agent_

 _Sincerely Mr. B"_

* * *

"This is not good." Vance whispered.

"You don't think Mr. B will murder Bishop, right?" Agent Philips asked.

"I hope not be what worries me is that this Mr. B knows Bishop's favorite charity, and who Abby and Tony are." Vance explained.

"It's an inside job." Agent Philips sighed.

"And since the kidnapper is named Mr. B..." Vance started.

"It's likely Jake." Agent Philips sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: Was Bishop really kidnapped or was it an elaborate ruse? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Deception

McGee's plane touched down in Miami at seven thirty that night. He disboarded the plane and walked out of the airport with his head hung low. Speaking only when spoken to. Knowing how grave Tony's condition was, he did not want to drag anyone away. So he had called an Uber to pick him up from the air-port. The car was waiting for him when he got outside. The driver was a college aged kid in a yellow t-shirt and pair of blue jeans.

"You remember the address?" McGee asked.

"Yeah" The driver replied.

"Good" McGee replied.

"You know it's weird. I dropped this guy's dad off just this afternoon. Boy that's got to be sad." The driver remarked.

"I didn't think Gibbs could order an Uber!" McGee laughed.

"Gibbs? No his dad DiNozzo Senior." The driver replied.

"Did you say DiNozzo Senior?" McGee asked.

"Yeah boy he was freaked out." The driver replied.

"Can you pick up the pace a bit?" McGee asked nervously.

"Uh sure I can probably go up a couple miles per hour." The driver remarked.

"Thanks I just need to get to my friend." McGee lied, praying that bastard had not hurt his son.

* * *

Once again the pain was keeping Tony awake. At this point he was on a constant drip of the strongest morphine he could legally be given and it made no difference. The interaction with Senior had only made things worse. He had, had enough. Ziva and Gibbs were gone. Tonight was going to be the night. He was going to ask Jimmy to help him end it all. He knew it would break everybody's hearts but he just wanted it to be over. Needing a distraction he turned on the TV, one of the nurses had wheeled into his room. Jane had left it tuned to ZNN when she had completed his last check. Not exactly his idea programming but he was too weak to change the channel.

" _This Tanya Morgan with breaking news! We have just received word of a missing and possibly endangered federal agent. Elanor Bishop an agent with NCIS, short for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Has been abducted from her Virginia apartment. She was last seen departing NCIS head-quarters yesterday evening. Tonight NCIS Director Leon Vance received an anonymous tip to check out her apartment. Upon arriving with four other agents. NCIS director Leon Vance discovered that her home had been ransacked and Bishop was missing. The investigation is ongoing and while no arrests have been made. As of now the lead suspect is Bishop's ex husband NSA lawyer Jacob Malloy. If you have any infornation on the whereabouts of Elanor or Jacob please contact NCIS DC Head-quarters. The information is shown below."_

* * *

Tony's heart felt as if it was going to beat out of his chest. This couldn't be happening. Bishop couldn't be missing and presumed endangered. She was so young and still fairly innocent. She did not deserve to suffer. Abby, McGee, Ducky, Jimmy, and Gibbs did not deserve to lose another friend. They would get over him eventually but Bishop was one they would mourn forever. He couldn't just roll over and let her die. He struggled to pull himself up in bed, he grabbed the wheelchair that sat beside his bed. It took every ounce of what little strength he had to pull himself out of bed and into the chair. He groaned in pain and closed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake. He blinked his eyes open and was shocked to see McGee standing over him.

"Probie?" Tony asked, weakly.

"Tony? What are you doing in the wheelchair? Did they just leave you like this? You look like you are in pain." McGee questioned.

"Have to go." Tony replied.

"Where? Do you need the bathroom? Should I call the nurse?" McGee asked.

"No gotta save Bishop." Tony replied.

"Oh you saw that." McGee remarked.

"Have to save her." Tony replied.

"Tony you are falling asleep talking to me. You can't even sit up. You have no business going on a rescue mission." McGee explained.

"But Bishop could die." Tony sobbed.

"Tony, Vance has a team on the case. They have a suspect. She will be just fine, you'll see. Now I will help you back into bed and you can sleep." McGee insisted.

* * *

Elanor Bishop or as the hotel staff knew her Amanda Carlson stared out the window. Down below the world was desperately searching for the missing NCIS agent. A regular damsel in distress. If all had gone according to plan Jake had been arrested by now. She rubbed the bandage on her left arm. Abby had bled her just enough to get blood samples from her apartment and Jake's car. Now they were in Miami together. Just waiting to be allowed access to the beach house. Abby had tracked the address but knew she would be turned away. That is why they had sent Senior first as a decoy.

* * *

Shelby Monroe could not believe she was in Abby Scuito's lab. With Abby MIA and possibly kidnapped along with Bishop. She had been called up from the FBI to be the temporary Abby. It was a dream come true for the young scientist. She heard a ding and knew that it was the blood results. She rushed over to the computer. Praying that most if not all of the blood belonged to that monster Jake. She went to write the results down but had to take a second look. What she saw made her feel sick to her stomach. She printed out the results and raced up to Agent Thomas' bullpen. Vance was leaning against the divider wall discussing the case.

"Guys! I have some disturbing news." Shelby cried.

"What is it?" Agent Thomas asked.

"The blood in Bishop's apartment was not Bishop's blood." Shelby replied.

"Isn't that good news?" Agent Thomas asked.

"No well yes well it's weird. Who the blood belongs too anyway." Shelby rambled.

"Who dose it belong to?" Agent Thomas asked.

"It's pigs blood." Shelby replied.

"Pig's blood? Like in Carrie?" Agent King asked.

"Yes except instead of torturing a girl. They staged a girls kidnapping." Shelby replied.

"What the hell?!" Vance cried.

* * *

Abby sprawled herself out on the red satin sheets. She seductively traced her finger around her breasts through her purple, satin and tulle negligee. She ran her other hand up and down her legs. Once her guest came into the room she moved her hand into between the legs.

"Hello big daddy" Abby called in tiny voice.

"Hello my little goth sex pot. You clean up so nice." Senior replied, yanking off his boxer's and climbing onto the bed beside Abby.

* * *

 **A/N: Of course it was staged and can you believe that Abby is hooking up with Senior? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. The Final Day

The next morning Jane and Rose had a meeting in the privacy of Gibbs' empty bedroom. It was clear that Tony was now actively dying. Rose guessed that he had between twenty-four and forty-eight hours left. While Jane said she would be amazed if he lasted through the day. What they could agree on was how hard it would be to break the news to his close knit family.

* * *

Ziva was released from the hospital around nine in the morning. She was sent home with pregnancy safe sedatives and Gibbs was given extremely strict instructions to keep her calm. Something that he knew would be near impossible. The good news was that Baby Boy DiNozzo had remained stable through the night. He was already proving to be just as strong as his father. Ziva was home by ten and that's when Rose knew it was time to break the news to the family. Rose called everybody to the living room and frantically tried to form the words to break the news. At least she wouldn't have to break the news to the kids. Tali and Tori were playing up in the room that they were sharing.

"This is extremely hard for me to tell you but last night Tony took a severe down turn. His breathing has become increasingly more labored. He is almost to the point of requiring further intervention than his oxygen tank. According to Jane he did not relieve himself once during the night and he only did very early in my shift yesterday. Given these findings and a few physical details. I am afraid that Tony is now actively dying." Rose explained.

"What does that mean?" Ziva asked.

"The process has sped up. His remaining time is now days or hours." Jimmy explained.

"So what is it? Days or hours?" Ziva asked.

"It could be up to forty-eight hours but I am afraid that it will be much less time." Rose explained.

"No!" Ziva cried.

"I know it doesn't mean anything but he was not supposed to last this long. I was expecting him to go the first day we were here." Jimmy explained.

"I am surprised he made it through the night he stayed with me." Gibbs commented.

"Tony stayed with you?" Ziva asked.

"His first night after the diagnosis. He was pretty sick and I was such a jackass. I am damn lucky I didn't kill him." Gibbs explained.

"Caring for a hospice patient is not easy." Rose commented.

"That's what the therapist says but I still feel terrible." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After a while the conversation shifted from Tony being at the death's door. To the feelings of the others. Ziva knew that they were all hurting just as much as she was but still. Why couldn't things be about Tony for a little while? He was dying after all! She could take no more, she jumped up, and ran down the hall. She swung the door to Tony's room open and climbed into his bed. Tony had been asleep but when he heard her come in, he woke up. If he was dying there was no way he would wake up that easily. She knew that he was terminal but maybe there was some mistake, and Tony would get a little more time.

"Ziva? What's wrong?" Tony asked weakly.

"They tried to tell me you are going to die today but you look great! I know that that is a lie! You are going to be just fine!" Ziva cried.

"They told me this morning and I am sorry Ziva but it's true." Tony explained.

"No! It's a lie!" Ziva cried.

"I am sorry Ziva but it's true." Tony replied.

"I don't want to lose you!" Ziva cried.

"I don't really want to die either but I am sick of this pain." Tony replied.

"What if I told you something amazing. Would it make you fight?" Ziva asked.

"I don't have any fight left in me but it will make me happy." Tony replied.

"Alright well I am pregnant." Ziva said.

"Really? How far along?" Tony asked.

"Nineteen weeks today. It's a boy and I was going to tell you when I moved back. We were going to paint the nursery blue and it was going to be perfect." Ziva explained.

"I'm gonna have a son?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Ziva replied.

"I can't fight anymore but that is amazing." Tony replied.

"Oh Tony" Ziva gasped.

"I am so happy." Tony whispered.

"Do you have a name you like?" Ziva asked.

"Tony Jackson" Tony replied.

"Tony Jackson David-DiNozzo, I love it." Ziva whispered.

"He's going to be beautiful." Tony commented.

"Especially if he looks just like you." Ziva added.

"And you'll tell him and Tali about me?" Tony asked.

"Every day" Ziva sniffed.

"I don't want Tali here. When it happens." Tony said.

"I will see what we can do." Ziva sniffed.

"Thank you and I love you." Tony replied.

* * *

McGee sat alone in his hotel room, his heart was breaking. Bishop was kidnapped, Abby was MIA, and now Tony would be dead in a matter of hours. He was relieved that Tony would be out of pain. Even if he did wish that Tony had agreed to chemo. Just to give them a few extra days with their friend. His mind shifted to Bishop and Abby. He wondered where they were and what horrible things they were enduring. The note made it sound like Bishop was being raped. He shuddered at the thought of his friend and partner being violated. He worried for himself and his co-workers. If both Bishop and Abby were missing. It was clear that NCIS employees were being targeted. For that reason he had sent Delilah to Wisconsin to stay with her dad. He just prayed that nobody else would be taken and that Abby and Bishop would escape relatively unscathed. He heard a knock on his door and drug himself off the bed. He opened the door and his heart dropped. Standing in the hallway was a blonde woman who looked identical to Bishop. The woman looked up at him and took off running. He could hear her crying that she was doomed. McGee could feel his heart-breaking. Bishop's captor was in this hotel and he was likely going to murder her. Hands shaking he picked up his cell-phone and called NCIS Head-Quarters.

"Bishop is being held in my hotel and she is endangered."

* * *

McGee was only half paying attention to his own phone conversation. His mind was on Bishop and his heart was breaking for her and Abby. He heard screaming coming from down the hall. Two woman screaming who sounded like Abby and Bishop and an angry man whose voice sounded extremely familiar but McGee could not place that voice. Wishing that he had a gun, he took off running down the hall towards the screaming. The door was open and he saw Abby lying naked on the bed. Panicking he burst through the door. He heard a gunshot, eyes growing wide, his heart sped up, and he felt terror surging through his body. It wasn't until he was lying on the floor, blood seeping through his shirt that he realized that it was him who had been shot.

* * *

 **A/N: Will McGee be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Fight For Life

McGee reached up and assessed the damage, mercifully he had only been hit in the arm. Even more mercifully Senior was a terrible shot. He was losing a pretty decent amount of blood but he would be OK. He pulled himself up and studied the scene before him. Abby was completely nude and Senior wore only boxer shorts. He pretty much knew right off the bat that the sex had been consensual since he doubted that a rape victim would have a huge grin on their face and giggling like a school girl. The room also reeked of marijuana and various alcoholic beverages. Bishop was fully clothed but not at all put off by what she was seeing. She also had a glowing tan and it was clear that her hair and nails had been done. Tony had passed out in his chair trying to save her and she was on vacation! By this point McGee wasn't sure if his nausea was coming from the pain and blood loss or the pure disgust. Back home and across the country agents and LEO's were putting their lives on the line searching for Bishop and Abby and they were on vacation. His blood boiled thinking about Tony so weak he was falling asleep just carrying a conversation but still wanting to rescue them. He recalled Gibbs walking in with Ziva. His face red and puffy. Obviously from crying. Over-hearing him tell Jimmy he had no idea what he would do if he lost Bishop and Abby too. Hearts were broken and he suspected that Tony's time had been cut. All for a lousy vacation. It had been a long time since he was this angry. Not since Parsa's bomb had left Delilah in a wheelchair. No even that was minor compared to this anger. A wave of dizziness overtook him and he went crashing hard to the floor. The last thing he heard was a man screaming to call 911. it sounded like another had replied that the cops and paramedics were already on the way but he was too far gone by that point.

* * *

It was Gibbs' shift to stay with Tony. Rose was coming in and out of the room every ten minutes by this point and another nurse named Danielle had joined her, but still the team was keeping watch. Breena had called in to work. Even though she was largely working so her dad's cash did not feel like charity. As per Tony's request the children had been sent to Breena's cousin. Now they were taking hour long shifts sitting at Tony's bedside. Tony had fallen asleep shortly after Ziva broken the news about their baby. He had been at peace when he drifted off. When he woke he was in extreme pain and he could no longer move his legs. He could move his arms but they were weak and he could not grasp anything. He could merely lift them and wiggle his fingers. His face drooped and his speech was incoherent. Rose said he'd had a stroke. Each breath was labored and followed by a strong cough. Each time he breathed Gibbs prayed that it would be his last. The Tony he loved had died in his sleep. This man was not his son. This was just a shell that refused to give up.

"You have permission Tony. Is that what you are waiting for. Let go, please. I know that you are hurting and it's probably my damn fault that you won't die. Just let go! You are free. I will take care of Ziva and the kids if that's what's bothering you. If the others haven't come around they won't and we will find Bishop and Abby. I will have them at your funeral but you are too sick. Please just die. Stop fighting for us. We barely recognize you anymore. Just let go." Gibbs pleaded.

* * *

It was Jimmy who first got the news about McGee. Whoever was with Tony left their cellphones in another room. So they could devote every ounce of attention to Tony. Ziva had gone for a walk and Breena was rushing Tori's blanket to her cousin's house. He first heard Gibbs' phone ring and ignored it but then it rang again, and again he blew it off. After a while his own phone began to ring. Sighing he picked it up and prayed for good news. Oh how they could all use some good news right about now.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking to a James Palmer?"

"Yes"

"This is Daphne Douglas from Baptist Hospital. I have you listed as an emergency contact for a Timothy McGee."

"Yes but he is engaged to Delilah Fielding."

"We tried to contact her but it said that her phone was out of service."

"Oh what's wrong?"

"Mr. McGee was brought in about an hour ago with a bullet wound in the left forearm and a second bullet grazed his chest."

"Oh My God! Is he going to be OK?!"

"He is in surgery now to remove the first bullet. The second just grazed him and possibly chipped a rib. He will be in pain for a while and he has had one blood transfusion in the operating room and may require a second in his room later on, but he is expected to make a full recovery."

"OK I will try to contact Delilah and get in touch with the rest of his family and friends. Any idea when he will be out?"

"He is expected to be out of surgery in two or three hours. You will be able to see him soon after that. If recovery goes well. He will be in a regular room within an hour and you may see him then."

"Thank you"

* * *

Gibbs paced back and fourth on the waiting room floor. He was still in shock over the news he had just received. His life just kept going from bad to worse. He was going to lose Tony any second now, Ziver was falling apart, and now this. Jimmy had told him that McGee had been shot. It was just minor wounds. He had been grazed in the chest but the more serious wound was the bullet that had lodged into his shoulder. He was going to be OK but he had a painful recovery ahead of him. He had arrived to the hospital and found police waiting for him. Senior had been the one who shot McGee and Bishop and Abby were with him. Abby and Bishop were in questioning but refusing to speak. Even after their lawyers arrived and good old Senior had run off. McGee would give his statement when he woke up. The front doors opened and the officers Gibbs had spoken too entered with grim looks on their faces.

"Is Agent McGee out of surgery yet?" Officer Daniels asked.

"Not yet but it should be soon." Gibbs replied.

"Alright we will just hang out here until he awakes." Officer Daniels replied.

"What about Abby and Bishop?" Gibbs asked.

"Bishop still isn't talking but Abby confessed when we offered her the ability to see Tony one final time." Officer Daniels replied.

"Confessed to what?" Gibbs asked.

"She is the one who shot Agent McGee. She also confessed to an affair with Anthony DiNozzo Senior. That has lasted for nearly two years. Apparently starting shortly before he seperated from his fiancee in two thousand fifteen. She also admitted that she was six months pregnant with his second son." Officer Daniels explained.

* * *

Ziva remained ever vigilant by Tony's bedside. Gibbs and Jimmy had gone to the hospital to wait for news on McGee. Leaving her alone with Tony and the nurses. Tony was hanging on but seemed to be gettng further and further away. Tears stung her eyes, she could not express just how much she was going to miss him. She heard the door swing open and slam shut. She didn't even flinch assuming that it was just Gibbs returning. She heard feet storming down the hall towards Tony's room. Now she was beining to worry. Gibbs was never like this. She felt a hand grab her pony tail. Her body was yanked around and a large amount of hair was torn off her scalp. She was face to face with Senior, the cold metal of a gun pressed against her belly.

"That bastard probably isn't even Tony's. According to Abby you are a real slut but just to be safe it has to go and since you are in the second trimester it is up to me." Senior rambled.

"Why would you do this?" Ziva cried.

"Because Junior's money is rightfully mine and I need it for my good son. The baby who won't be worhless." Senior slurred.

"This is your grandchild!" Ziva cried.

"Is not!" Senior argued.

Before Ziva could reply a gun shot rang out sending her crashing to the floor.

* * *

 **A/N: Was Ziva spared or destroyed by the bullet? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. Blaze Of Glory

Tony heard the front door open and then slam shut. Even in his weakened state he knew that something was very wrong. He heard somebody storm their way into his room. He then heard his father's voice and Ziva screaming. He heard a gun caulk and knew instantly what was going on. He forced his hands behind him and ordered his body into a standing position. He held on to the bed and the nightstand to support himself. He struggled to pull himself off of his bed and surveyed the room. Everything was a dark blur but he could make out that his dad had a gun pointed at Ziva's belly. Gasping for air he shoved Ziva to the ground. Having used the last of his strength he collapsed by Ziva's side. His last movement being to place his hand on top of hers. He wished that he could have seen her face one last time, told her just how much he had loved her and the children, how desperately he wanted to meet his son and see Tali one last time. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth, let out one final gasp, and then he was gone.

* * *

Ziva closed her eyes as Senior fired his gun. When she hit the ground she was sure that her baby was dead and that she was dying. Her heart broke for Tali who would lose her family in one day. She blinked her eyes open and surveyed her body. She was surprised to see that she had not been shot, she turned her head and her heart skipped a beat. Lying on the floor beside her was Tony's limp body. She reached over and placed her hand on his chest. It was unmoving, she rolled over, pulled herself up, and frantically began to do compressions. She shuddered at the sound of another gun shot.

"Senior's dead." Breena said rushing into her room.

"Breena! Help he's not breathing!" Ziva cried.

"Ziva I am sorry he is gone." Breena apologized.

"No! He can't be gone! Save him! Please you have to save him!" Ziva cried.

"Ziva he's gone. He didn't want to be saved. Even if I could revive him it would just be a temporary fix. The cancer is too aggressive." Breena explained.

"I'm not ready." Ziva sniffed.

"I know" Breena replied.

"He was the love of my life and now he's just gone? What am I going to do?" Ziva asked.

"Jimmy, Gibbs, and I are here for you. We will see to it that you are taken care of." Breena assured.

"It's not fair." Ziva sniffed.

"I know" Breena replied, pulling her friend into a tight hug.

* * *

A strong feeling of rage and dizziness washed over Gibbs. He could not believe that Abby had betrayed him in such a horrible way. That she had been having an affair with Senior for years and that she had allowed him to shoot McGee. She thought that she had loved him. He recalled all the times she had been so cruel to Delilah. Even after she became paralyzed. She had claimed that it was because she had loved McGee. Well how much could she love him and then let the man she had been sleeping with shoot him with the goal of killing him. He recalled all the other horrible things she had done. He had always stood up for her and maybe that was fine in those instances but not now. What she had done today was unforgivable and at that moment he only knew half the story.

"Gibbs" Jimmy called nervously.

"What?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Breena just called." Jimmy replied.

"What now?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony died a few minutes ago." Jimmy sighed.

"NO! He can't be dead! He just can't be!" Gibbs cried, falling to the ground.

* * *

Breena stood alone in the now empty hallway. Her body was shaking from a combination of grief and fear. She was still in shock. She could not believe that she had shot and killed Anthony DiNozzo Senior. She had never fired a gun at a person before. Only cans on her grandparents farm when she was a kid and one deer but she had started to cry and her uncle had to carry her home. Today shooting Senior she felt no fear or regret. She hadn't meant to kill him but she had hit him in the back of the neck and he had died instantly. She was glad that he was dead. Especially after she found out that his goal was too kill Ziva's baby. He was a sick bastard and she was glad that he would never breathe again. It was late afternoon and all of the bodies had been cleared away. Ziva had been taken to the hospital for observation and Breena had been questioned. She never thought that she would be relieved to be in a stand your ground state but that had saved her. She never thought that she would do anything like this but Senior had changed all that when he broke into her beach house.

"Breena!" Jimmy called.

"Jimmy I...I killed him." Breena sniffed.

"I know Ziva told me." Jimmy replied.

"He was going to kill Ziva and her baby. Tony saved them. She was so hysterical." Breena sniffed.

"I know" Jimmy whispered.

"I'm scared" Breena admitted.

"No need to be afraid. You killed Senior in self defense." Jimmy assured.

"What if he has goons?" Breena asked.

"I will protect you." Jimmy vowed.

"What about Ziva?" Breena asked.

"She has us and Gibbs on her side. She will survive." Jimmy assured.

"Her baby will never know his father." Breena sniffed.

"We will make sure that he knows of him. I have a ton on of Tony stories. Though admittedly some will have to wait until he's in college." Jimmy explained.

"Probably most of them." Breena laughed.

"Thanks I needed a laugh today." Jimmy replied, pulling his wife close.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Tony managed to go out in a blaze of glory. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Sleepless Night

The first night without Tony was painful for everybody. It was like Tony was the glue that had held the NCIS family together and now that he was gone, everything had fallen apart. Nobody got any sleep that night. They just lay awake and cried for their lost friend. Haunted by not only his death but the betrayal of Abby and Bishop and devastated by Senior's cold heart. It had been one hit after another for the family that night and needless to say it was going to be a long time before things were normal again. If they ever would be.

* * *

Gibbs made his way across the dark waiting room. He was spending another night in the hospital. Keeping vigil over Ziva and McGee who would remain at least through the night. In a way it was a blessing. Because going home was the last thing that Jethro wanted to do. He never wanted to step foot in that house again. Not knowing that within those walls, was where Tony had taken his final breaths. Where Ziva had been held at gunpoint by DiNozzo Senior. The whole thing made him sick to his stomach. How Senior called Tony worthless but was more than ready to take his money from his dead hands. It was sickening and heartbreaking. That man did not believe to have that sweet angel as his son. He was just an old bastard and Jethro had no idea what Abby saw in him. Especially when she claimed to love and care for Tony so much. Jethro felt broken and destroyed by the betrayal. He wished that he could drink himself to oblivion. To forget the loss, the near losses, and the betrayal. This was the only day that came even close to the day he lost his girls. In fact in some ways it was worse. At least he had not been betrayed the day he lost Shannon and Kelly. Once again he had lost his family and he doubted that he would ever be happy or even OK again.

* * *

McGee sat up in his hospital bed. Trying to decide if he were more devastated by Tony's death or disgusted by Abby and Bishop's behavior. He could not believe that he had once been madly in love with Abby. He was disgusted that he had been the same place that Senior had been. Even if Senior and Abby's affair had begun years after the last time he was with her. It was still disgusting to think about. This betrayal ran deep and McGee knew that his family would never be the same again. It was a day filled with hurt and ironically the only person who could even begin to make it better was Tony.

* * *

Ziva buried her head in her extra pillow. She could not remember the last time that she had cried so much. She was missing her fiancee more than she could express. Tony was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He had given her two beautiful children, one of whom he would never get to meet. She hated that he had to be so sick in the end. She hated that cancer had picked him of all people. It wasn't fair. Tony had suffered for so much and Senior had died fairly instantly. She knew it was wrong to wish cancer on people but she was just so hurt. She had lost the love of her life and once she got out of the hospital. She would have to tell Tali that she would never see her Abba again. Her heart had been broken so many times in her life. More times than she cared to recall but never like this. The pillow was soaked with tears and she just wanted Tony to hold her again.

* * *

Jimmy lay awake both worrying for his wife and his heart breaking for Tony. He was still in shock about Tony's death. He knew that it was coming but he still wasn't ready and he certainly was not anticipating for Tony to go down the way that he did. At least he had went out protecting his fiancee and son but that did not make the ordeal any less traumatic. Beside him Breena was crying her eyes out. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped off the bed. She was so devastated by this ordeal it wasn't fair. He wished that he could make her see that Senior was bad news and that she was doing the world a favor. He knew that taking a life wasn't easy. Especially for somebody like Breena. A gentle soul who didn't live in a world where such choices had to be made so frequently. She was just a sensitive and somewhat shy woman who worked at her dad's mortuary. Another victim of Anthony DiNozzo Senior's reign of terror.

* * *

Breena tossed and turned in her bed. Jimmy gently laid a hand on her and it scared the hell out of her. She was still conflicted about shooting Senior but more than anything she was haunted by the ordeal. Seeing Senior holding a gun to Ziva's stomach, hearing him threaten her very life. Wanting to take her child away. So that he could get the money for his little bastard. She could not believe that such an evil person could exist. Even more perplexing he was the father Tony. One of the kindest people Breena had ever met. She wondered how such an evil man could have such a wonderful and caring son. It didn't make sense and it certainly was not fair. A heavy sob escaped her body and she moved closer to Jimmy. Burying her face in his back. It had only been a few hours but she couldn't help but wonder if this pain would ever go away.

* * *

Abby Scuito was furious and devastated. She could not believe that the father of her child had been murdered by Breena. Now her sweet son would be forced to grow up in a world without his father. Everybody was saying how sad it was that Tony's son and Tali would grow up without their father. Well that baby and Tali would be well taken care of. They would never have to worry about money but Abby's son would have no such luxury. All because Tony would not hand over just a small portion to help them out. All this after she had fought so hard for him to get the chemotherapy and radiation that he deserved. She was furious and devastated and if she got her way Breena would never see the light of day again for her crime.

* * *

 **A/N: So much heartache right now. Will anyone take Abby's claims seriously? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Breaking Point

The first morning after Tony's death was little more than a cruel reminder that he was gone. Jimmy and Breena drug themselves out of bed and shuffled through their morning routine. Typically Breena and Jimmy would take turns making a big breakfast for each other. Sometimes they would wake up early and cook together but this morning Breena poured cereal into bowls for Jimmy and her. She made up a bowl of baby cereal for Victoria, before remembering that her daughter was not home. She threw the bowl into the sink and stormed over to the table. Typically breakfast in the Palmer household was filled with "I love yous" and discussing the previous nights dreams. Before discussing plans for the day and deciding who would pick-up and drop off Victoria from the sitters. Today they sat in silence, merely picking at their cereal bowls.

"Do you still want to pick up the girls this afternoon?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know is Ziva going to be home?" Breena asked.

"Gibbs said that she would be." Jimmy replied.

"Should be! Gibbs said that she should be!" Breena snapped.

"I guess I can call." Jimmy sighed.

"Yeah that would be the smart thing to do!" Breena snapped.

"Breena are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

"Fuck you Jimmy!" Breena snapped before storming out of the room.

* * *

Breena's outburst left Jimmy feeling lost and empty inside. His friend was dead and his wife was slowly falling apart before his eyes. This time was going to be bad enough but now all this was happening and he had nobody to turn to. McGee and Ziva had their own issues to deal with. Especially poor Ziva. Gibbs was pretty unpredictable when he was in mourning so he was out. He had not heard a word from Ducky since leaving for Florida and he would just as soon never see Abby and Bishop again. His mind went to his little girl. He wanted only to cuddle Tori and hold her close but he couldn't bring her home now. Not when Breena was so unpredictable. He was alone and miserable. This was not a nightmare he could wake from. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die.

* * *

Things weren't much better at the hospital. Both Ziva and McGee had been cleared to go home but neither of them wanted to return to that house. Neither wanted to be in the house where Tony had breathed his last breaths. Ziva was especially fearful, still haunted by the memory of being held at gunpoint and watching Tony die. She wanted her baby girl back but she had no idea how she was going to do it. Due to the fall she was on bed-rest and there was nobody to help with Tali. McGee was recovering himself and would be down for at least a month. Gibbs, Jimmy, and Breena were having their own issues. Apparently Bishop and Abby were involved in this whole ordeal. In an instant the entire family had been destroyed.

"Ready to go, Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess" Ziva sighed.

"This isn't going to be easy but we are going to be OK." Gibbs assured.

"I miss him." Ziva sobbed.

"We all do." Gibbs agreed.

* * *

McGee wondered how he was supposed to go on. He hated feeling that way. Out of anybody he was the best off. He still had Penelope, his mom, and Sarah. He had Delilah too and unlike Breena she had not endured any sort of trauma. Still he had endured a lot of hurt in the past few days and the physical pain was nothing compered to the emotional hurt. He knew that Tony's death would hurt but he could have never imagined anything of this scale.

* * *

Gibbs studied McGee and Ziva in the rear-view mirror. Both had so much grief and pain in their eyes. He was missing Tony so much. The pain was unbearable. He could not imagine how terrible they must be feeling right now. He remembered how much it hurt losing Shannon and that was nothing compared to all of this. He hated Abby and Bishop, and he hated feeling that way. He just wanted his family back and for Tony to have never gotten sick at all.

* * *

Breena let the bedroom door slam behind her. She hated the way she felt right now. She hated that she was so angry and afraid. She knew that Senior was dead but she could not shake the crippling fear that this nightmare was not over. Because of that she was terrified that he would come back but this time he would murder her family. That she would be forced to live without them. She couldn't lose another man that she loved and she certainly could not lose either of her children. Her mind went to the tiny life growing inside of her. She wondered what all this fear and worry was doing to him or her. What it would do to Tori when she came home. She wanted Jimmy to hold her but she doubted that he wanted anything to do with her and he certainly wouldn't want her to be around their baby. Either one of them. He didn't know about the new baby yet but once he did, he would have her declared insane and insist on getting sole custody. She would never see any of them again. Maybe it was too late for Jimmy and Tori but she couldn't lose this baby. The way she saw it she only had one choice. She quietly packed her suitcase, took one last look around the room, and then made her way out of the house. Careful not to draw any attention to herself. She climbed into her car and studied the beach house. She hated leaving but what choice did she have. She sent Jimmy a quick text and then was on her way. Leaving behind the comfortable life she had worked so hard to build over the past few years.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully Jimmy will be able to find Breena and convince her to come home fairly quickly. He knows that she didn't mean any of it. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Grief

Gibbs returned to the beach house with Ziva and McGee. Trying his hardest to ignore the pain that he was feeling. He looked at his junior agents, the grief in their eyes was unimaginable. Especially Ziva, he had never seen her look so broken. He wanted to hug her and make it OK but he knew all too well that nothing he could do would make a difference. He led his agents inside carrying their bags for them. Both agents headed to their rooms without a single word. Gibbs wanted desperately to join them. To collapse onto Tony's bed and fall apart and that was his plan. Until he saw Jimmy running frantically from room to room.

"Breena! Breena!" Jimmy called desperately.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Breena's missing." Jimmy replied.

"What do you mean missing?!" Gibbs cried.

"She isn't here. I can't find her anywhere. Her phone is off and she sent me this text!" Jimmy cried.

" _Jimmy I am sorry that I acted the way I did. I am also sorry for what I have to do now. Take care of Victoria. I know that you will find love again. Just be happy and never forget that I love you. Breena"_

"Oh God" Gibbs gasped.

"I think that she killed herself. Oh Gibbs. I screwed up. I screwed up so badly. She was so upset over yesterday. I should have seen it. I could have helped her." Jimmy cried.

"I don't think she committed suicide. I think she was just upset. Tony's death hurt us all. You just relax and I will call the LEO's." Gibbs explained.

"No Gibbs! You don't understand! She was upset over Tony but that's not it. Oh Gibbs! She shot had to shoot Senior. After he broke in. She had too shoot him." Jimmy explained.

"OK you just take it easy. I will let you know if I need you. I am going to call the police and tell them that Breena is missing and at risk. We will find her." Gibbs assured.

"I hope so. Oh Gibbs! I can't lose her!" Jimmy cried.

"You won't." Gibbs assured, even though he couldn't make any real promises.

* * *

Breena sat alone in the dark hotel room. She would stay here through the night and then catch her flight in the morning. She would be staying with her friend Marie in her cabin in Alaska. Marie lived out in the middle of nowhere. Away from everything with no technology. She hated to do this to Jimmy but she was terrified of what would happen if he found her. She would return one day. When this ordeal was over. When she proved that she could still care for her new baby by herself. She knew that this was for the best but that didn't make her feel any less guilty. Jimmy was the love of her life and Tori was her sweet baby girl. She hated that she was doing this to them but she was no good to them like this of course if she was no good to them. Than what good would she be to her new baby? If she was too unstable for her husband and toddler daughter. Than how on Earth would she be stable enough to care for a new baby? She wouldn't be. At least not on her own. Taking a deep breath she picked up her phone and dialed 911.

" _911 what's your emergency?"_

"My name is Breena Palmer and I am suicidal."

" _Where are you?"_

"Beach Side Motel, room 213."

" _Are you alone?"_

"Yes"

" _Do you have any weapons in the room?"_

"Yes a bottle of pills."

" _The Ambulance is on the way but, would you like me to stay on the line with you until help arrives?"_

"Yes please"

" _OK now is their anybody we can call for you?"_

"Yes my husband James Palmer. His number is first in my cell."

" _We will have somebody contact him as soon as help arrives."_

"Thank you"

* * *

Ziva sobbed as she held Tali in her arms. Breena's cousin had dropped the girls off about an hour ago. Ziva had broken the news to Tali but she doubted that the girl understood. She was just a tiny baby. She shouldn't even have to know about death yet. From down the hall she heard Jimmy trying his best to calm a screaming Victoria. Breena was missing now. Apparently she was having issues over the incident with Senior. Ziva wanted desperately to find her and help her see that it would be OK. She wanted to assure Jimmy that they would find Breena alive and that they would heal together. She wanted to do all that and so much more but she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed.

"Ima" Tali whispered.

"I love you, Tali and your Abba loved you too. Very much." Ziva replied.

* * *

Jimmy curled up next to her wife in her hospital bed. He had received a call about an hour ago. Breena was suicidal and had been admitted to the hospital. Typically visitors were not allowed in the psychiatric ward. Except for on visitors days and they were only allowed in the visiting area, but they had made an exception for Jimmy. Breena had been crying and begging for her husband. She said that she only wanted Jimmy. That he was the only person who could get her through this ordeal. Naturally Jimmy had rushed to her side. He had scooped her up as soon as he saw her and held her as close as he could.

"I am sorry that I left, Jimmy" Breena sniffed.

"It's OK" Jimmy assured.

"This just hurts so much." Breena sobbed.

"I am going to get you through this. Whatever it takes. I am going to get you through it." Jimmy vowed.

"You don't hate me?" Breena asked.

"Why would I hate you?" Jimmy asked.

"Because of the way I acted." Breena replied.

"Breena you are sick. I cannot blame you for your attitude." Jimmy replied.

"Sick, pregnant, and scared." Breena sobbed.

"We'll get through this." Jimmy vowed.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry there will be closure. A sequel s coming soon. I just wanted to end this story since it is more about Tony's illness. Meanwhile the sequel will be more about the ramifications from everything. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
